The Caped Crusader's Wizard Apprentice
by VaealWolfhart
Summary: XOver: Harry is adopted at the age of 8 by Bruce Wayne. He lives in Gotham as the new Robin until he receives his Hogwarts letter. Bruce Wayne isn't excluded from his life so soon. He goes to teach as Hogwarts martial arts teacher. SlythHar. HPDM SBRL SSB
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yay! New fic! Anyways, here's the scoop: Harry Potter, at the age of eight, finally gets to leave the Dursley's thanks to dear ol' Brucey. Bruce Wayne then teachers Harry the knowledge he needs to know about being a wizard, him being in contact with an old friend, Sirius Black, who is still stuck in Azkaban Prison.

Anyways, that's only a taste of what's going on, more surprises to come, enjoy! Don't forget to review on your way out!!!

"Petunia! Where are my silver cuff links?! My suit cannot be without them!" Vernon Dursley roared throughout the house. His heavy footsteps pounded in the upstairs corridor as he traveled from room to room to look for the tiny accessories. Petunia Dursley put her rag down gently in order to go help her husband. "Boy!" She yelled into the cupboard under the stairs before opening it. Inside sat a tiny boy with messy, chocolate, brown hair and bright green eyes. "Go into the kitchen and finish cleaning while I help your uncle. Ruin anything and there'll be no supper for you when our guest gets here." Petunia snarled and grabbed the boy by his sleeve and pushed him towards the kitchen. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." The little boy squeaked and hurried into the kitchen. This was the life of the Wizarding World's Savior, Harry Potter.

Ever since he could remember Harry had never led a life like anyone else, well, not like his cousin Dudley. He never got the same meal portions, he was always yelled at for something, he would always be given chores like cooking or cleaning, and his cousin had recently started a game called "Harry Hunting" with his gang. Every time he would come home with his cousin he adorned another bruise on his arm or stomach. While Vernon and Petunia never laid a finger on him they always seized a chance to encourage Dudley to play his game of "Harry Hunting". Every night as he slept Harry constantly dreamed of a dark figure whisking him away from his life of neglect and into a life of feeling at home, where he should be.

Even at school Harry was neglected. His teachers would shrug off or turn their backs away from the way Dudley Dursley treated his smaller cousin. Since Dudley was such a joy to have in class they didn't see past the lying smile and the deceiving eyes he displayed for them during lessons.

At one time Harry did have a friend, Kylie, a blonde, quiet girl who took the time to talk to and befriend him every chance she got. Harry's hopes of finding a true friend were shot down when her father's business took her and her family away to Australia, where he would never hear from her again. Dudley took every chance he could get to torment Harry about his short-lived relationship with Kylie making sure Harry never forgot his lack of friends.

Harry was too busy thinking about dark knights with black horses to notice the shadow that came up behind him. "Boy!" Vernon shouted, making Harry jumped up to his feet. "In the living room! Now!" He pointed his thick, stubby fingers in the direction of the living room as he shoved his nephew in the direction of the sitting room. Harry grudgingly left from his work place and into the living room.

They went through the same drill at least three times before any guest arrived for luncheon or dinner. Petunia would put Harry hard to work, Harry would eat dinner early, and then Harry would be left in Dudley's spare bedroom until their guest would leave before getting put back into the cupboard underneath the stairs.

Harry stood nearest to the kitchen so he could immediately go back to work and finish his work before his aunt had a fit. He watched as Vernon gathered the rest of his family in the room to go over the details. When they finally rested their eyes on him he was awaiting for the usual sentence. "Now you listen here boy," Vernon's eyes narrowed, "Mr. Wayne will be coming through that door at approximately seven o'clock for dinner. We will all grace him with our wonderful home while you will be where?"

Harry's voice came out as a small squeak, "Upstairs in Dudley's spare bedroom where I'll be keeping quiet and to myself. I will under any circumstances come downstairs or use the loo until our guest has left."

"Quite right you are, boy. Now, get back to work and use the bathroom before Mr. Wayne gets here or there will be no supper for you."

Harry did as he was told. Right now, he wished that his dark knight in shining armor would come for him.

Meanwhile...

Bruce Wayne had stepped off of the ferry that took him to Azkaban Prison. He'd originally come to England on a business endeavor but quickly scheduled an appointment to see an old friend of his. While on his trip he left his young apprentice, Dick, back at the hotel. Even though Bruce was allowed to tell the teenager about the Wizarding World, he was forbidden to step foot within it's confines unless it was a dire emergency.

He himself was a squib and dropped out of his third year at Hogwarts in search of enlightenment. Even though it'd been years after his parent's death he still had a lot to learn about true justice and what not.

It had been years after he left the magical world when he received news of his friend's imprisonment. He soon discovered that his life sentence was because of the murders of James and Lily Potter, leaving their son as an orphan. He walked back into the world he once knew to visit his beloved friend. He knew he was innocent from the start but wasn't influential enough to get him out. He vowed that, one day, he would set his friend free of his imprisonment and regain all that he had lost.

Bruce was guided through the hallways of groaning and screaming inmates to the high security quarters set up for major criminals. Once inside, he immediately wished he was back out. Dementors roamed around the hallways, sucking more and more of peoples souls as they passed. The businessman immediately felt himself grow cold and began to hear gunshots in the distant parts of his psyche. Shrugging off the terrible feeling he continued down the corridor to the very last cell. He needed to be strong for his friend.

When he approached the cell he immediately felt his heart begin to break. The figure in the cell slowly looked up, his face and hair dirty, and glared. "Hullo Bruce, it's been too long." The man growled, though, his tone was laced with loneliness and disappointment.

"I know, and I apologize. My...nights have been very...busy lately."

"Hmph! Still prancing around in tights then?"

Bruce glanced around to see if anyone was listening. The Dementors glided passed without care and the nearest, conscious, soul was at least fifty yards away. He pressed himself as close to the bars as he could.

"Sirius, I've been trying to appeal to the council but they just won't allow me to petition for your release."

Sirius Black grinned, too afraid to let out any type of laughter within range of the horrid beasts. "The council will never allow me to be released, Bruce, they'd rather have me kissed."

"What would you have me do? I'm one of the most powerful figure heads, next to the Malfoy family and yet I can only do so much. I'm only a squib! I may have enough influence on the people but I have no respect."

"Brucey Brucey Brucey, when will you learn to throw out the rule book, say suck my bullocks, and flip 'em the bird? I'm not gonna get out of here..." Sirius crawled as close as he could to Bruce and finished, "unless I break myself out."

Bruce Wayne stood in shock as his old friend shot him a smirk before crawling back to his prior place.

"Sirius, how do you intend to-"

"I've got just the thing, Bruce my good man. I'll need a few years time to gain some strength back but I'll do it."

"And just how do you expect," Bruce glanced around again and then to his watch, "to gain some strength from these blasted soul-sucking, bastards? Do you have what it takes to keep yourself sane?"

"Yeh, I just need to keep telling myself what I've been telling myself for years now."

"And what's that?"

Sirius grinned toothfully and brought a finger to his lips before putting it back down. "I'll tell you when I get outta here. Oh, and do me a favor and tell Moony that I said hullo and that the arsehole needs to pop in for a chat."

Bruce nodded and looked back down at his watch. Sirius noticed his annoying habit and growled.

"You wanna tell me why you're so freakin' nutters about the time?"

Bruce's lips twitched as he looked up. "I've got a client here in England that I've gotta meet in a few hours."

Sirius looked disinterested and picked at his nails. "Anyone I know?"

Bruce searched his mind for the name. "I believe his name's Dursley."

The shaggy man in the cell sat up ramrod straight and turned himself fully to Bruce, as if he regained his strength. "Dursley? Vernon Dursley?" Sirius's eyes held something that Bruce hadn't seen in a very long time. Bruce nodded absently.

"Well then," Sirius' eyes gleamed, "I need you to check on something for me..."

Harry Potter had just shut the door to Dudley's second bedroom when the doorbell rang. Vernon's fake welcome reverberated off the walls as he welcomed Bruce Wayne into his home. Harry sighed and took out a book that Dudley never touched and began reading. Something Harry took great pleasure in. The young lad was very smart and intelligent for his age, that was something his teachers could never ignore, but never stressed, about the young Potter. While he was set in a third grade enrichment class, he was supposedly at a sixth grade level. What Harry didn't know was that he had a photographic memory. He knew his mind worked differently than others, he just wasn't sure how or why.

Bruce Wayne's baritone voice was soft and warm to Harry, making him press his ear up to the door to listen to more of the man's soothing voice. When the voices moved into the kitchen the boy could no longer resist his urges. He quietly and stealthfully opened the door and crept all the way over to the stairway.

The multi billionaire sat in the cozy, but stuffy, living room after dinner with a cup of tea that his hostess supplied with him. He was aware that Sirius's young godson was missing from the dinner table and had yet to show his face. It was as if he didn't exist. Finally fed up with the fat man's ignorance he placed his cup and saucer on the coffee table and cleared his throat, gaining the family's attention.

"Mr. Dursley," Bruce began, "it has come to my attention from an old friend of mine that you hold guardianship over his godson, Harry Potter." Vernon Dursley began to sweat and he felt his face heating up with a mix of anger and embarrassment. "I have yet to see the boy and it surprises me that his family would have dinner without him."

Thinking quickly Vernon stumbled out, "H-He's c-c-come down with a nasty flu. He's been upstairs all day in his room trying to recover." The large man felt proud of himself for coming up with such an excuse when Bruce's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Then you won't mind me popping my head in then." Bruce stood up and headed for the stairs. He had expected neglect and maybe a little abuse from the family towards the little one. From what Sirius told him he suspected the family was an anti-magic household and the boy was not receiving the proper care he should've been.

He ignored Vernon's protest and was at the bottom landing of the stairs when he spotted the lonely boy at the top of the stairs. The boy was obviously frozen with fear and looked like he could wet himself when he suddenly got up and rushed into one of the bedrooms. Bruce raised an eyebrow and began to walked up the stairs when a fat hand grabbed his wrist.

"Now see here Mr. Way-" Vernon was cut off by Bruce's sharp voice.

"Unhand me Mr. Dursley. It's come to my attention that my best friend's godson was never properly taken care of by his only family. Since his godfather is obviously unable to care for him and his..." Bruce looked to the Dursley's with disgust, "_family_ is also obviously unable to do so, I will be taking him with me. My lawyers will call you and send the paperwork over to your office Mr. Dursley. The deal is off, Wayne Enterprises will not be buying a share from your company's stock. I will be in touch with your supervisor over the next few days." With that, Bruce Wayne wrenched his wrist out of Vernon's grasp and hurried up the stairs and to the room in which Harry holed himself into.

Inside the spare bedroom Harry was huddled on the bed, worried his uncle would come to punish him for being careless. He flinched when there was a slight knock on the door and waited for the yelling to come but there was nothing. _Wait a minute_, Harry thought, _why would Uncle Vernon be knocking on a door when he usually bursts through to punish me. I'm in _Dudley's spare room_ for pity sake! He wouldn't knock_ (Again, he's very smart for his age). The door was knocked upon again when Harry finally decided to voice a, "Come in."

A man with jet black hair, whom Harry suspected was Bruce Wayne, poked his head into the room before walking in and closing the door. "Hello Harry, my name's Bruce Wayne." Bruce said with a soft smile.

The child was thin and lanky. He obviously used his hands for labor as the skin was dark and calloused. _Even at such an age_, Bruce thought to himself and mentally shook his head. The clothes on the boy were oversized for his small frame and his glasses were too big for his face. He took a step closer to the little boy and knelt on one knee before sticking his hand out for Harry to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Harry."

Harry looked to him in surprise. _How does he know me?_ He couldn't feel wary or suspicious of the good-looking man before him. The older man's eyes were a dark blue with black specks thrown in every which way. Harry became entranced in the warm eyes that radiated kindness and understanding. He slowly, but still lightly uneasily, got off the bed and stepped over to Bruce. He took the bigger hand in his and shook it firmly.

Bruce mentally let go a sigh of relief. Sirius warned him that if he was anything like James and Lily, he wouldn't be easy to approach. His heart melted as the boy smiled at him and said, "I like you. You're nice and you smell good. Uncle Vernon said that I had to stay here until you left but I'm really glad to meet you Mr. Wayne."

Bruce wanted to throttle the overgrown man but for the sake of his new charge he thought better of it. He chuckled at Harry's sudden forwardness but dismissed it. He was starting to like the kid already, and he himself wasn't too great with kids. Dick was already giving him hell. Did he really want to take in another? The thought was immediately squandered as Harry released his hand and asked, "Are you gonna play with me Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes, of course Harry, but right now I need to ask you something. Would you like to come live with me for a while?"

"And leave Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley?"

"That's right. You'll come live with me and my friends Dick and Alfred. They're both waiting for me back at the hotel I'm staying at so we can go home to my house in Gotham City. We have to take a plane back though. Would you like that?"

"Really? B-But Uncle Vernon-"

"Your Uncle Vernon thinks it's a good idea for you to...meet more children your age and have a nice vacation."

"I'm not stupid."

Bruce blinked several times. "I beg your pardon?"

"I may be small but I'm a big boy now. I know Uncle Vernon doesn't like me that well and Aunt Petunia and Dudley are the same but I don't know you that well. My teachers always tell me not to talk to strangers."

"Okay then," Bruce sat down on the floor, "I'm Bruce, my favorite color is blue, I like the night time, I live in a big house that makes me feel a little lonely at times, I own my own company that makes a lot of things for grown ups, and the closest people to me are Dick and Alfred. See, now you know me."

Harry cutely put a finger to his chin and looked to be in deep thought. If Bruce didn't want Harry to go with him so badly he would've laughed and hugged the boy close to him. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything too intimate with the boy just yet. He needed to let Harry trust him first. He watched as the boy smiled and put his hand down. "Okay, Mr. Wayne, now that you're not a stranger I would very much like to go with you to Gof...Gov..."

"Gotham City?"

"Yeah!" Harry beamed.

Bruce picked him up with one arm and made his way out the door and into the corridor and down the stairs. He stopped only when he felt a tug at the collar of his shirt. Bruce looked to his charge with a raised brow. Harry whispered something into his ear only to have Bruce chuckled and shake his head. "That's all right Harry," he said and walked to car parked outside of the house, "we'll buy you new things once we land in Gotham City tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay Mr. Wayne."

"Please Harry, since you're going to be living with me, call me Bruce."

Harry noticed that he began to smile a lot lately. "Okay Bruce. When do I get to meet your friends?"

"As soon as we get back to the hotel. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get to know them both. I know they would want to play with you when we get home tomorrow. Right now, I think you should try to fall asleep in the car, you'll be needing your rest for tomor-" Bruce stopped talking when he felt Harry's dead weight in his arms. He smiled when he saw the look of peace on the little boys face as he slept on. Bruce put him in the back seat and made his way to the front and start the engine. As he drove off, he couldn't help but smile. Out of the few years he'd been the Caped Crusader, nothing felt as good, or as right, as he drove off to the Hilton with young Harry Potter, peacefully sleeping in his back seat.

AN: WOOT! Chappie one is down and a lot more to go so stay tuned. The next chapter is going to have a time switch to about three years into the future where Harry took over as Robin and receives his Hogwarts letter. Oooooh, I give myself chills just thinking about the next chapter. Anyways, review and look out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

1AN: Yeah, it's been a while since I've updated. I was on vacation in the mountains for a week and I haven't gotten around to writing lately so, hopefully I didn't disappoint you too much.

Okay, so I got many questions about Bruce being a Squib and I promise that I'm going to sxplain in the next chapter, 'kay? Anyways, the next chapter is right before Harry's eleventh birthday so it's been a while since Harry had been taken to Gotham City. So, have fun and enjoy the fic!

Normally, a child at the age of ten could have potential to be afraid of nothing. Heights, bugs, scary stories, none of those would be able to phase them. However, would they be able to perch from a gargoyle eighty stories up from the ground? One boy could due to his ability to push his fears aside even at a small age. Said boy sat on his gargoyle, clad in black and forest green tights that, when shown in certain points of light, reflected what looked like scales. The outline of his mask was made of green and black snake skin, to match his boots, that hid his eyes behind the same white material as Batman's and Nightwing's masks.

Feeling bored he swung his legs over the side of one of the gargoyle's platforms and hung upside down for his own amusement. He was so bored and his patrol snakes, or "minions" as Bruce liked to call them, weren't due for another ten minutes. The boy sighed and looked down passed his, once chocolate brown hair, now black hair and watched the many lights down below. _Patrol duty sucks major bullocks. For once I'd like to go to one of Bruce's "Grand Parties" than be stuck babysitting an entire city. Almost makes me miss Dick...almost._ Dick, Bruce's ex side-kick Robin, had decided to "fly solo" once he turned eighteen and thenceforth became Nightwing. Swinging back into an upright position he felt a presence behind him and automatically allowed his magic levels to grow, just in case. He sniffed the air and then smirked at the scent that he'd caught on the air. "You can come out Nightwing, there's no point in trying to hide yourself. I'm surprised you didn't drop in like you always do. I commend you, you've gotten stealthier." The boy grinned and turned to look behind him as he straddled the platform.

Nightwing walked calmly out onto the rooftop, a scowl firmly in place like he was trained to have. Unlike his teachers, the boy didn't think it mattered whether you had a smirk, scowl, or a smile on your face. Either way, the criminals were gonna get their asses kicked and brought in. Though, he guessed the intimidation did help in some situations but his personality didn't allow him to scowl much unless he needed to. He took pride in his unbreakable emotional masks but hardly liked using them.

Nightwing stood off to his right at the very edge of the building. "It's nice to see you're trying to entertain yourself. Patrol duty isn't really fun unless you're out in the sky."

The other snorted. "I wish I could relate but, unfortunately, I'm still "too young" to use any of the fun toys Batman has back at the cave."

Dick's lips twitched at the younger's skepticism. "You'll get there. Don't forget, you have something a lot of us don't. I wish I could have a wand and magic abilities. Not only that but two animagus forms? You're one imprssive ten-year-old."

"I'll be eleven in five minutes, fyi. I'd appreciate you remember that, mate." He scowled.

"Calm down, Snake, I didn't mean to rattle you. That's actually the reason why I'm here; I can't wait to celebrate your birthday Harry-"

"You know better than to use my civilian name, _Nightwing_. If I'm ever caught it'll be on your head." Harry snarled. He immediately berated himself for snapping at Dick; he was always paranoid about his identity when he was his alter ego. Fortunately, Dick understood perfectly.

Nightwing was about to speak when some hissing caught their attention. Harry stood and walked over to the building and to some pipes set up by the service exit. Holding out his hand, Snake waited for his familiars to crawl up his arm. Very slowly, four long, scaly, thin bodies traveled up to his shoulder and stopped to whisper information into his ear. When they were done, Snake waited for them to squeeze themselves snugly to his wrists before walking back over to Nightwing. "Time to turn in I think. Are you staying at the cave?" Snake questioned. With a nod from the other hero Harry disappeared with a "CRACK" to Wayne Manor.

Bruce Wayne, multi-billionaire and bachelor, was in a bind. During his hours of crime fighting he could scale ten story buildings, swing from deathly heights, and face death in the form of his nemesis's. not even crime fighting was as scary as what he was attempting to do. Blood rushed to his brain, forming a small headache, as he rushed all over the ballroom to make sure everything was in order. Yes, Bruce Wayne could put his life in danger any time, anywhere, but he couldn't plan a surprise party for his life.

The young businessman purposely sent his apprentice on patrol to keep him away from the mansion for a few hours with the excuse that he had a dinner party he couldn't possible miss. Harry was skeptical at first but hurried off to the Bat Cave with a slight push from his mentor. Bruce cursed when he looked at the time. It was a few minutes after one in the morning and Snake and Nightwing were due back any minute. He looked around to see some of Harry's school friends struggling to stay awake in favor of wishing him a happy birthday. The raven haired man quickly offered caffeinated soda to the boys in order to keep them from falling asleep. When his watch indicated that the Cave was being accessed he quickly had everyone run to their places and wait for the birthday boy to walk in with Dick.

Harry brushed off his black t-shirt and jeans as he warily looked around the mansion for Bruce but found no sign of the man anywhere. As much as he enjoyed being Snake, the suit tended to ride up and itch. Suddenly, a small tug in his gut told him that something wasn't as it should; whether it be good or bad he didn't know. He listened to Dick chatter on about something or another. Dick was the complete opposite when he took off his Nightwing suit. The man would talk on and on until someone finally told him to shut up. Well, mainly Bruce, or even Alfred, would occasionally tell him to shut his trap but Harry would always let him talk on. He didn't like silence too much because it often reminded him of his other childhood home back in England, though, he didn't remember much of it, thankfully. So, he let Dick talk until he eventually ran out of things to talk about and by then they were approaching the ballroom.

"Harry, would you mind if we popped into the ballroom? I'm afraid I threw my duffel bag and some other things in there when I was in a hurry to talk to Bruce earlier." Asked Dick.

Harry raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Sure, but why the ballroom?"

Dick snorted. "Please, Harry, do you really think the old man would want me throwing my crap in his precious study? And God forbid if I ever throw it into the kitchens to have Alfred butcher me with one of his knives for leaving stuff in his way."

"Point taken." Harry giggled. (AN: Yes, I said giggled. He's eleven people!)

Dick opened the ballroom and motioned Harry inside. The boy frowned. Why would he need to go inside? Why couldn't Dick just go in and grab his stuff himself. Then again, this was Dick, he never did do anything normally.

So, as Harry walked into the ballroom his vision was suddenly blinded and his ears assaulted by several screams of "Surprise!". When his vision eventually adjusted to the light he saw some of his school friends smiling, albeit sleepily, and some of Bruce's business partners who knew Harry were laughing at the raven haired boy's reaction. "W-What's this all about, then?" Harry asked as he was steered over to a large table with several chairs around it. Seated at the very end of the table Harry looked at Bruce for an explanation. "It's your eleventh birthday, Harry. A special day as you already know." Bruce smiled down at his apprentice before taking a seat at his right side while Dick and Alfred sat on his left.

"Yes, I know, but we've never had any parties-"

"Harry!"

The birthday boy looked to one of his friends shocked. Manny, his best friend who was also the most quiet amongst his friends, never shouted unless he deemed it necessary, which was a rarity. The quiet boy glared at Harry before speaking again. "Harry," he said much more lightly, "you've never asked for anything from anyone even though you'd willingly give them the clothes off your back if they asked you. The very least we can do, as your friends, is throw you a party on your special day. Don't you think?"

Harry looked at Manny and searched his own with his forest green eyes before sighing. It's not like he didn't appreciate it, he just wasn't used to it. He smiled at Manny before nodding and replying, "You're right and I'm very grateful and happy you could make it. I'm sorry you had to wait up for me."

Manny and everyone else shook their head. "We all know about your condition Harry and it's all right. As long as you take care of yourself, we'll gladly wait for you for however long you need." Answered Michael, another one of Harry's friends from school.

Harry laughed nervously. He'd forgotten that Bruce had come up with an excuse for Harry's absences from school if he'd ever needed to recover from one of his escapades. Bruce carefully explained to Harry's teachers that he'd had a medical condition that needed him to be monitored constantly during the night when he'd be the most vulnerable. He also explained Harry's need to take his medication in the middle of the night. No one ever questioned him so Harry never talked about it, only smiled at the knowing gazes his teacher gave him.

For a good hour or so, Harry talked and laughed with his friends and for the first time he felt like people really did want him around. He remembered, from time to time, that he'd been neglected at his aunt and uncle's home back in England. Between Wayne Industries and being the Dark Night, Bruce hardly had a lot of time to spend quality time with his charge. Though, when they did spend time with each other, they both enjoyed each other's company immensely. The two were highly intelligent and when together they talked and laughed with each other for hours.

At around two in the morning Bruce had Alfred drive the kids home in the limo as they were falling asleep in their seats. The adults said goodbye to Harry, wishing him a happy birthday before getting into their own cars and driving home. After Bruce had seen his friends to the door he wandered back into the ballroom and smiled. Harry was sleeping at the table with his head resting on his arms, his pointed party hat lopsided on his head. Bruce lifted him into his arms and carried the slightly heavy eleven year old to his bed. On the way to Harry's bedroom, Bruce met up with Dick and Alfred in the hallway. The younger of the two smirked at the boy before planting a chaste kiss on his forehead and walking down the grand stairway. Alfred merely whispered, "Do you need and help, Master Bruce?" Bruce shook his head "no" and continued to carry his charge up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Once Harry was settled in, not bothering to change his clothing, too afraid of waking him, Bruce smiled affectionately before shutting the light. After glancing around him, seeing and hearing no one, Bruce whispered, "Goodnight birthday boy, sweet dreams." With that, he closed the door and headed to his own room.

The next morning/early afternoon, Harry found himself seated at the kitchen table for a light brunch. As he was finishing with a cup of tea he heard a terrible screech come from the study. He immediately jumped up and rushed out of the room and sprinted down the hallway towards the obnoxious noise. When he burst through the door Harry wanted to either scream in anger or die laughing at what he saw. Bruce Wayne was getting pecked at by an owl.

"Where's the fire?!" Dick ran in after Harry, Alfred shortly behind him.

Bruce growled and swiped at the snowy white bird but missed. In an attempt to retreat the owl landed calmly on Harry's shoulder. Amused, the lad stroked it's feathers then took the letter addressed to him from the bird's talons. Harry smirked, "My Hogwarts letter's here."

"No kidding." Bruce grumbled.

The raven haired boy looked curiously at the envelope and frowned, letter's usually were that thick. Opening the envelop Harry took out several pieces of parchment, one was addressed to Bruce. "Bruce," Harry didn't glance up from the assigned parchment, "you've got mail." The youngest in the room giggled, he sounded like his internet service. Bruce frowned and took his paper from Harry and read on. He didn't look back up until he'd read his letter at least three times. Harry began to worry when he started mumbling to himself. Alfred finally broke the silence.

"Is something wrong, Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired softly.

Bruce didn't answer for a while, he merely began reading the same letter again.

"Bruce?" Dick asked cautiously.

Still no answer. That was when Snake got annoyed.

"BRUCE WAYNE CURRENTLY KNOWN AS BATMAN! ANSWER THE QUESTION _PLEASE_!" Harry shouted and was pleased to see it got a reaction.

"Quiet, Harry, there is no need to scream." Bruce glared.

Harry scoffed. "I wouldn't have had to if you'd just snap out of your little day dream and answer the bloody question."

"Language." Bruce warned but sighed. "Harry, there's something I'd like to discuss with you alone."

Even though Bruce's tone of voice was meant for no argument, Dick began to protest, only to have Alfred drag him away. The two looked at each other occupants of the room looked at each other in silence until Bruce finally spoke. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, this was not going to be easy.

"A long time ago my parents ad died in a shooting, as you already know. At the time I was only ten and knew nothing of the outside world that my parents laid out for me. After they died it was like my world shattered, leaving me and Alfred to pick up the pieces. I left the manor with Alfred and moved to England, where Alfred had a small flat in London, where I could get away for a little while. About the time I was eleven I had received a letter concerning my welfare. I was used to those types of letters seeing as I was very wealthy, even at a young age because of my father's company. So, like any good heir, I had shown up to what looked like a run down, abandoned store at a busy part of London. When I went inside I met many things I didn't believe were to be real."

"Magical creatures?" Harry asked eagerly, almost at the edge of the chair.

Bruce nodded and withheld a chuckled that threatened to escape. "That and much more. Witches and Wizards, goblins and elves, all sorts of things I'd only seen in fairytales. That was when I met one of the most powerful wizards of all time, Albus Dumbledore."

"I thought you said the, quote unquote, 'old coot was off his rocker'. Never thought you had any British in you Bruce." Harry nearly giggled.

Bruce nodded solemnly, though, did have the decency to blush, just slightly. "I do admit, Dumbledore did seem a bit crazy when I first met him and turned out to be even crazier when I went to school."

"You went to Hogwarts? But aren't you a muggle?" Harry frowned.

"Harry, would a simple muggle know about your wizarding abilities before you even knew yourself?"

"You knew?"

Bruce smirked. "Why do you think I didn't seem all that surprised when you first showed signs of magic. Not to mention me knowing about you at all in the first place. What makes you think I just merely stumbled upon your existence at your aunt and uncles home those few years ago? I had been informed of your presence by an old friend of mine and your parents-"

"You knew my parents?"

Bruce hesitated. Was he ready for the truth? Looking into his eyes Bruce couldn't deny the longing to hear about his parents in those sparkling green eyes. Why couldn't the boy at least be an ugly child? If he wasn't so cute he wouldn't have any problems lying or saying no to the boy. "Yes, I did. Very well, in fact. Your father most of all. You look just like him too, though, you have Lily's eyes. Not only are you like him physically, he also had a knack for mischief and mayhem like you do. James never was the type to just sit still."

Harry beamed at Bruce. To hear about his parents, even a little bit, brought warmth into his heart. Not only did Bruce know about his parents, he was able to share stories and information with him.

"Don't get me wrong Harry, I had great friends like your parents and the others, but I was no where near as talented as the rest of the student body. I was actually made fun of endlessly and discriminated against, and still am."

"Why's that?"

"I'm a Squib."

Harry frowned. "I thought Squibs weren't allowed at Hogwarts seeing as they came perform little to no magic."

Bruce smiled gently. "That's where Dumbledore came in. Because of my recent loss, he offered me a special opportunity that came only once in a lifetime. Every so often, the Ministry allows a Squib or two the chance at becoming somewhat knowledgeable in the ways of magic. What I never knew, was that my parents were wizards themselves. Because they never told me about or even performed any sort of magic around me, my body wasn't accustomed to a lot of magic like you. I only inherited the basic amount of magic equivalent to that of a toddler. So, in order to "get away" from my life as the young heir of the Wayne fortune, I ran to Hogwarts and met James, Lily, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and your godfather, Sirius Black."

From then on, Bruce went into explaining everything from the past eleven years until the present. Harry eventually learned about Sirius' supposed betrayal of his parents, how and why Bruce had a hunch that he was innocent, and how Sirius was the one who told him of Harry's whereabouts.

"So, this brings me to the letter Headmaster Dumbledore sent me. He wants me to start a new branch of muggle studies, martial arts. Since wizards and witches rely heavily on wands, Albus thought it beneficial to bring me in because of my expertise on the subject. You, of course, will be helping with my demonstrations, seeing as there'll hardly be enough people that know the martial arts like you and I do." Bruce smirked broadly. He loved sparring with Harry, he was the only one he could be evenly matched with in a duel of wits and strength. His smirk was reciprocated by the young man, "You just wanna show off your skills through your pupil. Is there anyone there you're looking to impress, dear Bruce?"

Bruce's faced acquired a healthy blush and was now getting deeper. He coughed into his hand and shook his head in denial. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, if I did want to impress someone, they're probably long gone and settled down by now. He would never-"

"Aha! So you _are_ gay! I knew it I knew it _I knew it_!"

Bruce smacked his own forehead in his self disgrace. How could he have let that slip? "All right, Harry, enough gloating."

Harry, knowing full well what being gay was, he himself finding himself leaning towards a male preference, had no problem with this new revelation. "_So_...what's his name?"

He giggled when Bruce merely grunted. "Fine, I'll just find out later. I'll wheedle it out of you yet!" Harry was inwardly gushing. Bruce had always flirted and dated women but he could tell from his gaydar that Bruce was a _very_ good actor.

"Be a good boy for once, Harry, and shut up? I'm hungry and am overdue for some sustenance. Go straight to bed tonight, Nightwing will be taking patrol. Tomorrow, we're going to Diagon Alley, first thing in the morning."

Harry could hardly wait.

AN:Finally! Something's done and up already! Sheesh, I was getting tired of my own laziness. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I'll have the new one up in a jiff. Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

1AN: Thank you for all of the positive reviews. You all know who you are and I love you guys. Anyways, next chapter is about Diagon Alley and about the people who know Bruce.

Important note before you read: Harry knows he's famous. That is all. Hahaha.

Harry didn't sleep a wink on the plane ride over to England. He loved flying. Every time Bruce asked him if he wanted to go with him on a business trip, which wasn't too often, he would always ask if they were going to fly to their destination. He didn't think it was worth traveling unless he took a plane; he hated trains for some odd reason.

So, after many hours of Harry staring out the window and lazing around, the gang landed in England. Dick Grayson (AN: I just learned his last name, so shoot me, I own nothing), not one to be left out of the adventure, nearly begged Bruce to let him go along. Bruce was adamant at first as Dick was not allowed to step foot into the wizard world. However, after a few letters the ministry allowed his "services to protect one Harry Potter". The young man was so thrilled he almost wanted to give Bruce a hug. Almost. Hugging wasn't the "manly" thing to do unless you were a father. Dick had nodded to himself after engraving that into his head. Yep, he was a manly man.

Alfred would not allow himself to stay at home whilst his master was so far away. Being the devoted man he was, he would never leave Masters Bruce and Harry to be left unattended for long periods of time. Bruce Wayne had been raised by the old man and said man thought of him as his own son. He was ecstatic when Bruce took Harry home with him that night several years ago. He knew of Mr. Wayne's preferences and kept it to himself but he had only hoped that Bruce would have children of his own. However, he was definitely happy to call Harry his grandson. He loved Bruce and Harry and wherever his masters went, he went also.

Bruce Wayne was nervous as hell as he looked out of the taxi's window. It had been three years since he'd been to England and he had more than one reason for being back. As a man on a mission he forced himself to keep his chin up and his stature business-like; it wouldn't do to have people think he was losing his touch. As much as Bruce loved England he didn't love the past that went along with it. Speaking of his past: _I wonder if _he_ knows I'm coming_. Bruce was brought out of his thoughts when the taxi abruptly stopped at their destination. After paying the driver, Bruce sighed and walked towards his fate.

The Leaky Cauldron was somewhat busy for a Saturday afternoon, Tom was used to his customers coming in the early evening and not the early afternoon. So when the entrance to the muggle world opened he was surprised to see several people walk in at once. Three older men and a child stopped for a moment to take in their surroundings before heading over to the bar. The keeper of the pub was about to greet his new customers when he spotted the lightning bolt shaped scar on the youngest of the group. He was about to open his mouth when a pointed was thrown at him from two of the older men. He automatically recognized one of them. "Bruce Wayne! Never thought I'd see your mug ever again. What can I do for you after all these years?" Tom nodded to Bruce and his companions.

"Two rooms please and maybe some parchment and a quill. I need to contact Dumbledore to let him know of our arrival." Bruce said coolly.

Tom grinned. "Don't bother. You can firecall him through the network. He's most likely in his office right now getting ready for," his eyes glanced at Harry, "the kids."

Bruce nodded. "Thank you Tom. And the keys to our rooms?"

"Right this way, Mr. Wayne." Tom two took keys from his pocket and lead the way upstairs.

After settling in their rooms Bruce firecalled the headmaster to inform him of their arrival and to receive their Gringotts keys. Bruce had to kindly postpone any further conversation with his old friend in favor of Harry's shopping trip. The raven haired man frowned as he made his way to collect his charge and their friends, Albus Dumbledore's eyes, he noticed, were twinkling madly the entire time they chatted.

Harry was so excited Dick and Bruce were sure he was going to wet himself. Dick bluntly told Harry that he was not going to clean up the mess if Harry soiled himself. That earned him a quick slap on the back of the head. When they stopped in front of a brick wall harry merely frowned cutely at Bruce in question. Said older man gave him a pointed look that mean "pay attention" and closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them, with what look like an extreme amount of effort, he tapped the bricks on the wall in a certain sequence. Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers at what he saw next.

The bricks began shifting until the wall seemed to fade away into what looked like a busy city street. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry, one of the most popular shopping districts in the U.K." Bruce gave him a strained smile, sweat forming above his eyebrows. Harry quickly noticed his fatigue.

"All right there, Bruce?"

He frowned at his charge. "Since I'm a squib it takes a lot of energy to perform magic. Back there, I needed to concentrate my magic to a certain point, my fingers, in order for the wards of the alley to allow me entrance. You'll be able to do it effortlessly with your wand once you purchase it."

Harry nodded and followed Bruce down to Gringotts where he would nearly wet himself, yet again.

Harry, Bruce, Alfred, and Dick emerged from Gringotts about half an hour later with more than enough money to buy school supplies and such. They split up into two groups, Alfred with Bruce and Dick with Harry, at Harry's explanation of "getting things done quicker". Bruce chuckled and shook his head at the two younger boys as Harry dragged his "brother" off into one of the stores. They decided that Bruce would purchase the books and basic utilities while Harry would buy his robes and familiar for school. He silently thanked James and Lily for leaving their heir a hefty some of an inheritance; he would've been cleaned out if he gave him the "puppy dog eyes".

When Dick and Harry arrived at Madame Malkin's, a platinum blonde haired boy, gorgeous in Harry's current state of mind, was trying hard not to fidget under the scrutiny of what appeared to be his father. "No, absolutely not! They must be form fitting and not loose! If he has his growth spurt he will simply lengthen them himself. Don't worry about the rest, I'll be paying by check." The older, platinum blonde, beauty drawled and made a shooing gesture at the Madam. The woman huffed and hurried off to finish the rest of their purchases. The two aristocrat's attention then fell upon the raven haired males left in the shop.

Dick kept his face expressionless as well as Harry but inwardly sighed at the masculine but beautiful man in front of him. He always liked older men but this one had a certain air to him. _Besides_, he thought, _don't wizards age differently than we do? Well, that's according to Bruce_. The blonde man stood and walked over to him. He thought his heart would shoot out of his mouth if he got any closer. The man nodded his head, face impassive, and received one in return. "Lucius Malfoy." He drawled and waited for his answer.

Dick nearly died, he'd do anything to hear that deep, silky voice again. "Dick Grayson, and this is my adopted brother. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy." Oh yeah, props for keeping cool.

Lucius arched an eyebrow. At least the boy was polite, if not good looking. Inwardly he was smirking as he checked him out inconspicuously. Yes, Dick Grayson was tall, built, and handsome. "A pleasure to make you acquaintance. Tell me, are you in Diagon Alley on business?" Lucius' eyes roamed over his figure again and inwardly cringed at his clothing. A muggle suit, though stylish, was still..._muggle_.

"Yes, Harry here is going to be in his first year at Hogwarts. I'm going to be staying at the castle as an assistant to the new Professor, Bruce Wayne."

"Ah, my son, Draco, is starting his first year at Hogwarts as well. You mentioned Bruce Wayne. I share some stock with him in the muggle world. Always business of course. Though, I don't favor muggles, I can't deny their existence and chose to coexist with them. Unfortunately, some of my associates don't agree." He obviously raked his eyes over Dick before circling him and going to his precious seat. "It's a pity, seeing as there are _some_ benefits in mingling with them.

Dick blushed but followed Malfoy out of politeness. "That may be. Do you know Bruce personally?"

"No, I'm a bit older than Mr. Wayne, though I don't look it. I daresay that I look younger in my old age as of late. Thankfully, my aging has begun to slow at an early stage. Oh no, Bruce was starting school when I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts and I was a bit...arrogant while at school so I did not go out of my way to befriend him."

Dick nodded, then frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, you said Draco is your son, yet, I have yet to see his mother."

Lucius visibly stiffened and his voice turned cold. "My wife and I, as common knowledge would serve, are in a bit of a rut and are asking for a divorce." Lucius looked to Dick and smiled sincerely, although briefly. "I only married her to sire an heir, and so now have Draco. He turned out to be a bit of a brat but that's to be expected."

Dick saw the mask that Lucius had been keeping, begin to crumble as he stared at his son. Unfortunately, being a Malfoy, the mask immediately went back up as he turned back to Dick.

While they held their conversation, Harry and Draco were having their own.

"You're starting as well then?" Draco asked after he introduced yourself.

"Yes, though, I'm not sure exactly what house I'll be in. I've heard some stories but in all sincerity, I'd die if I was put in Hufflepuff." Harry smirked and was glad to see Draco's small grimace.

"You're all too right. I know I'll be sorted in Slytherin, just like my mother and father. Though, I'm glad I'm more like my father. _Narcissa_," Draco spat out his mother's name as if it were disgusting to have on his tongue, "my so-called mother, is in a tizzy right now. I hope to the _gods_ father leaves her. He practically raised me while that...that...cow sat back and did nothing but complain and ask for money."

Harry was torn. He didn't like the way Draco talked about his mother even if it was true. Any mother was better than no mother. Then again, he inwardly smiled, he _did_ have Bruce, Alfred, and Dick to thank. They were his family now.

He was snapped back into reality when Draco hopped off the dais with a slight frown, as if in concentration. Harry stood rooted to his spot as the blonde stepped closer. He was about to step back, his personal space being invaded, when Draco's hand shot out to lightly grasp his arm. In any normal situation, Draco would've already been on his back unconscious, but as he looked into blonde's eyes he knew he could never hurt the boy. Harry's breath hitched when Draco swept his bangs out of his eyes and landed on his scar. The other boys eyes widened as he stepped back. "You're Harry Potter." He gasped.

Harry regained his composure and shrugged. "Yeah, no big deal though. If you wouldn't mind keeping it to yourself, that would be lovely. I'd hate to have publicity so early. I just got back to the wizarding world, as it were."

Draco stared at him before erupting in laughter. Harry's breath hitched yet again as he watched Draco laugh. _He's so...beautiful. Wait, beautiful?_ Harry shook his head and grinned at his, hopefully, new friend.

"A guy with a good sense of humor, I like that. It's nice to have someone around who knows how to have a good time." he looked around before signaling Harry to move in closer. He obliged and offered Draco his ear.

"Between you and me, my father comes up with some pretty lame 'play dates'." Draco watched in satisfaction as Harry giggled.

Before they could continue Lucius Malfoy interrupted their conversation. "Draco, it's time to leave. Say goodbye to Harry, you'll see him soon enough." Lucius and Dick were staring at each other unashamed. Draco stared for a second before putting on his best Malfoy face and turning to Harry.

"Mister Potter, it was a pleasure meeting you." And as he was leaving he winked at Harry was whispered to him, "I'll see you on the train...friend."

Harry couldn't have been any happier and kept his silly grin all the way to where he spotted some owls only a short time ago. Dick's grin matched his.

Bruce Wayne was tired and sore from carrying all of Harry's books and supplies. Alfred was in no better state but it was well worth it.

Some of his school friends had decided to stop and say hello to him and make small talk as he passed by. He gathered useful information as who was who in the Ministry, most he was well acquainted with as well. He was sure he could pull some strings for Sirius Black now. That reminded him, as he stared out of the window, that he needed to visit the innocent man that sat in a prison cell. He just needed a few more things before he could do anything else, and that was a press conference. He smirked to himself before going towards Tom the barman's floo network. Oh yes, Harry's publicity would be all of their gains.


	4. Chapter 4

1AN: Updates have been slow as I've been getting ready for school so I've finally come back to vent via fanfiction. Anyways, the reviews are great and I couldn't have hoped for any better readers. I'll try to update as much as humanely possible and I'll most likely be done before Christmas hahaha.

Harry James Potter knew he was famous and accepted it with grace. However, if he knew he was going to receive as much publicity as he was currently bombarded with, he would've chucked his identity out the window the second he knew who he was. He told himself for the nth time that evening that he hated press conferences.

The youth had been sitting in the same chair listening to the same questions being asked over and over again for the past two hours. _The very least they could do is reword them to sound different. Why did I agree to this again? Oh yes, that's right, I didn't._ Damn! He hated Bruce Wayne with a passion right then and there. The only upside to the entire thing was that Dick had to accompany them as well. Though, at least he was able to look at Lucius the entire time. If Draco had been there he would've done the same.

The aristocrat had slipped into the press conference right as Bruce began to give his statement about Harry's return to England. Lucius, he noticed, had a mask of boredom in place on his handsome face. However, Harry did catch him glancing in Dick's direction every so often. _Though, I'm very surprised, seeing as Lucius would sit in on a Q and A session. He doesn't seem the type to gossip very much. One more reason to presume he's more here for the company rather than the entertainment._ Harry inwardly smirked but kept his emotionless mask in place. It wouldn't do to just randomly smirk in public. Especially when the room was full of people focused on him.

As Harry was a minor, Bruce thought it best to keep Harry's personal statements down to a minimum; he'd rather not have to answer to anyone about a misinterpreted comment that Harry would accidentally make. Bruce was, however, pleased with the turnout. Word would soon get out of Harry's return and he would soon get wind of what he'd been hoping to hear of for years. Oh yes, Sirius Black would soon be freed, no matter the lengths he would go through to do it. Unfortunately, he'd have to deal with a hyperactive Harry when they got back to the Leaky Cauldron. _Look on the bright side Bruce,_ he thought, _he'll be too tired out on the train tomorrow to do anything too destructive._ He chuckled silently to himself and then finally got to tune out the Minister's closing statement.

When Minister Fudge closed the press conference he was eager to speak with Harry himself before he went back to the Ministry. "Harry Potter, it's a great pleasure to meet you! How have you been fairing so far in the wizarding community? As the Minister I try to keep our society safe and in top shape to live in." said Fudge, his chest puffing out in pride at his own statement. Harry, to say the least, was not impressed.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Minister. I have felt very welcome in my return home and I'm sure you're doing your best to maintain the peace as you've said." Harry forced a small smile to his face. It looked more like a grimace but Fudge didn't seem to notice.

"What a polite young man you are, Harry. May I call you Harry?"

"You may call me Harry if I am allowed to call you Cornelius, Minister."

Fudge was taken aback by the boldness of his statement but smiled nervously all the while glancing at Bruce Wayne.

"Of course, Harry, but if you'll excuse me, I must speak with Lord Malfoy before he leaves." The Minister hastily made his way towards the other man.

Bruce smothered his laughter with a cough and covered his smirk behind his hand. "That was slightly underhanded of you Harry. I thought we agreed you would behave yourself in return of a new broom, despite Albus' strict policy of no brooms in the possession of first years."

Harry couldn't contain his grin. "You can hardly blame me, Bruce, he's a bit pompous for a man of his position. A Minister should only boast about his reign subtly and discreetly in order to maintain a sense of humility and grace. Besides, it was funny."

It was times like those Bruce really wished Harry wasn't as smart as he was for an eleven year old. "You're going to be the death of me, young man. Come on, let's get out of here and back to the Leaky Cauldron before Dick gets himself into trouble."

Harry laughed as he followed Bruce and Dick back to their destination. He couldn't wait to tell Alfred about the press conference.

The next morning Harry found himself and his three companions at Kings Cross, wheeling his trolley towards platform nine and three quarters. Bruce went over the procedure at the breakfast table that morning and discussed protocol if anything were to happen.

The young Potter had been given a watch-looking device to wear that was linked to the Batcave's systems in case of a major emergency. Fortunately, they had contacted the Justice League to have a temporary replacement for Batman and Snake until the end of the term. However, if a dangerous situation were to arise that needed their immediate attention, Harry would be immediately informed, where he would use his messenger snakes to contact Bruce and Dick. Since neither had any magical means of communication, it was left up to Harry to alert them if need be.

Eyeing the barrier to the platform he cautiously set a jog/run pace and went through, nearly closing his eyes expecting an impact. Fortunately, he made it through the barrier all right on his own. He moved to one side to wait for his companions and stopped to take in the sights of the bustling station.

Men and women in robes or in muggle clothing littered the station in anticipation of sending their children to Hogwarts. The red, steam engine train remained stationary for the time being until it was time to leave at precisely eleven o'clock. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Bruce, Dick, and Alfred emerged from the other side of the barrier and head towards the train. He dutifully followed the three onto the train and down the corridor to the empty compartments. Bruce stopped before one of the compartments reserved for teachers and waved off Dick and Harry.

"It would be more beneficial for Alfred to remain with me up here with the teachers. Dick, as you're younger than I yet older than Harry, I'll need you to keep an eye on each other to stay out of trouble. Besides Dick, it would be much too boring to sit with people who are at least twice your age, now would it?" Bruce was smirking by the time he was finished.

"Point taken. Come young Harry! Let us exploit our youth and do something productive! Like cause some innocent yet entertaining havoc!" With that, Dick dragged a confused but amused Harry down the corridor with their belongings.

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow to his Master. "Was it wise to leave them to their own devices?"

Bruce merely shook his head. "If it was I'm not going to worry about it until we reach the castle. I'll need to rest up for what's coming later this evening."

Alfred smiled slightly and proceeded to help Bruce carry their belongings into the compartment where they remained in companionable silence the entire afternoon.

Meanwhile, Harry and Dick managed to find their own compartment and lounged about in the comfortable seats to await their arrival at the castle. Despite what Dick said, he and Harry hadn't found anything productive or mischievous to fill their time with. It was very boring seeing as Harry skimmed through his school books and Dick had begun dozing. That was when Harry came up with a brilliant idea.

"Let's spar!" Harry suddenly stood and began stretching.

Dick raised and eyebrow. "Harry dearest, if you haven't noticed, this compartment isn't big enough to have a decent spar."

"Which is the ever more reason to master the ability by the time we reach the school. Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, it beats sitting on our arses doing nothing."

_Well, he does have a point._ "Okay!" Dick grinned and stretched as well. _This could prove interesting. Maybe I'll get to see how flexible Harry-boy really is!_ He squirmed in excitement. It was known that Harry had snake-like tendencies but he never showed them too often in favor of catching his opponent off guard.

The two stopped stretching and stood up facing each other, backs ramrod straight, and as silent as an ant. They bowed slowly and returned to their stiff states once again. Time passes slowly and the sounds of people walking by drifted into the compartment but no one moved. Then the train whistle blew and two black blurs began for each other.

If anyone were to open the door they would've been astonished to see two tanned bodies attacking each other with grace and poise that could only be perfected with years of training. After a short time, both forms discarded their shirts in favor of the freedom of moment and weightlessness that came with it.

A platinum blonde haired boy opened the door to see what the ruckus was about and immediately shut it again in favor of saving his face from getting pummeled. He recognized the dark-haired forms immediately in one of their brief pauses before they began all over again. He thought back to the small glimpse of Harry's well-built frame and the gleeful sparkle in his eyes as he threw punch after punch at the older man before him. Draco shook his head and cleared his head. Sure he knew he about sexual attractions, even at such a young age, but he never expected to begin to act on his attractions just yet. After another minute of thinking he noticed that the shuffle of bodies in the compartment had completely stopped. He gave himself another minute to compose himself before poking his head through the door to find Harry and Dick lying down on their own seats, shirts on but askew and wrinkled. As he entered through the door he smelled sweat instantly and scowled. With a flick of his wand he opened the window.

"Hello Draco, it's been a while." Harry smiled and shifted so his friend could sit on the seat next to him. Draco nodded and gracefully sat onto the seat before getting comfortable. Already in his Hogwarts garb Draco sneered at their state of dress.

"It's rude to dress in such a state in the presence of company, Harry."

Harry smirked. "Yes, however, said company isn't really _that_ important now, is it?"

Draco looked outraged when Dick had the nerve to laugh but said nothing and glared. Though, after a while, he conversed with the two when his temper had finally diminished.

About halfway through the trip the door opened to reveal a red-head boy and a bushy-haired girl. The red-head glared at Draco but smiled at Harry. The girl, however, remained indifferent to either of them. "Have you seen a toad, by any chance?" She inquired. "A boy our age, Neville, seems to have misplaced him."

Draco frowned and was about to answer when a Harry intervened. "No, we haven't, but if we do we'll hold onto it for him until we reach the school." Harry said politely.

The girl looked him over before entering the compartment and sitting in one of the empty seats. "You're Harry Potter!" She stared at his scar. Though, she quickly regained her wits and smiled gently. "I'm Hermione Granger, and that's Ronald Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Draco snorted but Harry and Hermione ignored him in favor of a pleasant conversation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Oh, and may I introduce you to Dick Grayson, my adopted brother and assistant to our new Professor." Harry inwardly patted himself on the back for his manners. Bruce would've maimed him if he wasn't polite to the ladies.

Dick smiled charmingly before taking Hermione's hand and kissing her knuckles. "A privilege, I assure you." Hermione blushed and giggled into her hand. To say Ron looked somewhat livid was an understatement.

Draco, who was glaring daggers at the youngest Weasley boy, merely nodded his head in Hermione's direction. "Draco Malfoy." He broke the staring contest to eyeball Hermione.

Ron snorted at his name but Draco ignored him. It wouldn't do to start a fight in the presence of an adult. That and Harry would be upset.

Unfortunately for Harry and Dick, the other three decided to stay in their compartment for the rest of the train ride. Draco, Harry actually wanted to be around. He wished he could say the same about Ron and Hermione but he would be polite anyway; his manners called for it. It wouldn't due to piss Bruce off so early, especially when said year hadn't officially started yet.

The first thing noticed when the train halted to a stop was Hagrid, the half-giant, towering over the slightly intimidated first years. Though, he did smile in Harry's direction when he made his way over. "Firs' years over here! C'mon now! Hurry along to the boats!" Hagrid boomed over the crowd.

The journey across the Black Lake was enchanting. The tiny lanterns dangled off of the boats and over the water like fireflies to those in the distance. Lights that shown out of the windows made the castle look like it was right from a picture. Harry had unconsciously moved closer to Draco in their little boat, finding the castle glow somewhat romantic. He would never say that out loud though. Draco, not minding the closeness in the least bit, began giving Harry random facts that his father mentioned to him before he left for Hogwarts. Harry found everything interesting and listened with rapt attention until they were hushed by Professor McGonagall's towering figure and cold stare. After she'd explained to them the sorting of houses she retreated from the room for a few moments before coming back in to take them with her.

Harry's eyes roamed over the Great Hall from the students, to the walls, to the ceiling, and then to the teachers. He smiled slightly when his eyes met with Bruce's and Dick's. _I'd wondered where he went after the train._ Harry thought before looking over the head table again. A certain dark haired teacher caught his eye and he was immediately intrigued by the teacher's calculating stare in his direction. Before he could think any more about the Professor, McGonagall began to read off of names.

Ron and Hermione had been sorted off into Gryffindor, three were sorted into Ravenclaw, one into Hufflepuff, and one into Slytherin before Draco was called up. The blonde sat on the chair and before the hat could even touch his head the sorting hat called out "Slytherin"! Being a Malfoy, he received a huge amount of applause from his new house.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall called to him and he gracefully walked up to the stool and sat down.

When the hat was set on his head it immediately began to mumble to Harry and itself. "Hm, where to put you. You have brains but you'd not do in Revenclaw. A deep appreciation for others would put you in Hufflepuff but, no, you don't belong there. There's great talent and determination to prove yourself."

"Slytherin, put me in Slytherin with Draco you barmy old hat!" Harry hissed.

"Ah, yes, but you also have great courage. A defender of the weak. You have many qualities of a Gryffindor as well. Hm, but a bit of darkness in that soul of yours. Ambition maybe? Well then...better be..."

AN:Major Cliffhanger!!!!! Review and tell me what you think. Sorry again about the slowness of updates.


	5. Chapter 5

1AN: Hiiiii!!!!! Yeah, stuff's been good and high school couldn't be better!!! (happy dance) I have one book and three classes. Being a senior rocks! Anyways, I have more time to do whatever I want over small periods of time but at least I have the opportunity, ne? With that said: ON WITH THE STORY!!!

"-SLYTHERIN! I can't _believe_ you three roped me into this one! If all of our other _escapades_ haven't gotten us in trouble, _this_ will!" A bushy-haired witch exclaimed with a whisper. Her other three companions were chortling as quietly as they could into their hands as the scene unraveled before them. "Come on Hermione," the red head snickered, "live a little. Besides, I'd do _anything_ just to see Snape loosen up a bit. You have to admit, Harry's plan is _brilliant_."

The ever intelligent witch huffed but said nothing to her friend. Being in her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione Granger would have never expected she get into so much trouble with her friends. _For one _bloody_ second I would like to think that I won't get in trouble for hanging around these buffoons but _no_! You just _had_ to be friends with the most irresponsible, sorry excuses for boy you'd ever seen._ Hermione rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She glanced over to her friends and smiled slightly. _Though, I do admit, I'll never meet anyone more loyal or caring as those three._

"Look, here they come!" the platinum blond, also known as Draco Malfoy, hissed and they became the shadows in the all but empty corridor.

The group of mischief makers watched as two darkly dressed men made their way towards their location. One of the figures walked with an air of indifference and could only be described as smooth as a stream of water. The other, however, stormed down the hallway with a glare and scowl to match. When the two met right in front of the hiding kids they stopped to stare (or glare) at each other before speaking.

"Professor Wayne." The potions master snarled.

"Severus." Bruce replied with an almost invisible smile.

For a moment they said nothing to each other and that was when miscreants made their strike. As the two professors were caught off guard by four pairs of yelling voices they were unable to stop the hexes that were sent their way, forcing them to fall backwards into a broom cupboard.

Bruce Wayne stumbled and fell onto something somewhat soft and tried to gain his bearings. When the soft ground began to move he realized that he was sprawled on top of his co-worker. "Would you kindly remove your person from my being, _Wayne_." Snape growled. Bruce mumbled an apology and smoothly stood up within the cramped closet.

Severus immediately went to open the door when he realized the handle wouldn't budge. As he tried jiggling the handle and casting unlocking charms on the door he realized that he was trapped inside with his...companion. Bruce was about to bodily open the door himself when he heard giggling on the other side of the door. Recognizing one of the childish laughs he growled low in his throat and punched the door. "Harry James Potter! Open this door _now_!" Bruce raised his voice. He was only aggravated more so when the giggles turn into laughter.

"So sorry Bruce but I seem to have lost the key! I'm afraid I'll have to get the head master (in on this)!" Harry's voice reply was muffled by the thick door.

"If you make me blast this door open Potter so help me I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell the headmaster? Honestly professor, you'd think you'd learn by now that the _Golden Boy_ always gets his way. Well, that's what you keep preaching anyway."

"ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR YOU INSUFFERABLE WHELP!" Snape roared and reached for his wand. Bruce grabbed the arm that disappeared into inky black robes before turning to the door.

"Harry, I know what you're doing and it's not going to work! It's best if you open the door so Professor Snape and I can return to our duties."

"Well said." Severus grumbled.

What met Bruce next shocked and panicked him slightly.

Silence.

"That brat!" The Dark Night yelled incredulously. Snape raised an eyebrow at him in question. "He left! Him and his little cronies left!" Bruce fumed. Usually he would sit on the ground and meditate and wait until someone showed up to let him out but now he could care less. There was no reason to put up a front with Severus in the vacinity.

"What do you suggest?" Bruce looked to his colleague.

Snape rolled his eyes and sat down. "We wait, obviously. Honestly Wayne, use that thick skull of yours for once."

Bruce merely raised an eyebrow. "It's this 'thick skull' that tutored you in charms, _Snape_."

"How dare you-"

"You have no idea." Bruce smirked. "Admit it Severus, even though I'm a squib I could still out charm you any day." Snape glowered at him but said nothing.

Silence ensued from then on for ten minutes when the onyx-eyed man asked quietly, "Why did you leave?"

The other man was startled at, not only the voice but, the tone of voice used by the harsh man. A voice he hadn't heard in years. Bruce sighed, "You know why."

"If I can recall you said that you had some 'unfinished business to take care of', did you now?"

"You recall correctly."

"And it couldn't have possibly waited until you finished school?"

"You know I wouldn't have left if I didn't need to. There was so much you didn't understand and still don't."

"Then make me understand." Severus' eyes narrowed.

"It's not that simple-"

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER MADE ANYTHING SIMPLE YOU BASTARD!" Snape roared. Years of bottled fury and disappointment rocketed out of the pit of his stomach like a caged animal. He was so furious he tackled Bruce to the ground and began punching him where he could. "YOU NEVER ASKED FOR MY HELP! YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING! YOU ALWAYS HAD TO KEEP THINGS A MYSTERY AND FOR WHAT?! TELL ME BRUCE! YOU LEFT HOGWARTS! YOU LEFT YOUR FRIENDS! YOU LEFT _ME_! THE ONE YOU SAID MADE YOU FEEL AT HOME! THE ONE WHO MADE YOU FEEL RIGHT! DON'T GIVE ME THE SAME BULLSHIT YOU GIVE OTHERS! DON'T YOU DARE! NOT AFTER WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU SELFISH GIT!" Severus collapsed onto Bruces chest and sobbed. He began to struggle when he felt arms wrap around his body but stopped when he started to feel exhausted. He buried his face deep into the chest from which he once took comfort in and listened to the steady heart beat provided. Severus began to relax as fingers ran through his slightly greasy hair and a hand rubbed his lower back in comforting circles. Damn Bruce and what he could do to him!

"Severus, you have no idea how remorseful I am right now for not telling you what was going on. You're right, I was selfish but only because I thought it would save you from what was to come. I had to cut my ties with the wizarding world and all that cam with it. If you must know what was going on and what _is_ going on then I feel no shame in telling you now." Bruce sighed as the head on his chest jerked up in surprise. It suddenly turned to anger and then indifference.

"I couldn't give a hippogriff's _arse_ what you have to say to me now." Severus snarled.

"No, but I owe it to you."

"You owe me _nothing_."

"Severus-"

"You bloody well know that years of pain and suffering can't be fixed just because you feel like confessing your wrongs _now_. Do you take me for a simpleton?"

"No, I take you for you. Severus, the potions professor and master, and my ma-"

"If you finish that sentence I'll-" His lips were suddenly covered by Bruce's before he could finish. Oh by the gods he wanted it! He could feel the burning need and desire to let his mate take him then and there but he knew he couldn't. Bruce still had some repenting and explaining to do. He ripped his lips away from the sensuous beneath him and glared.

"Will you let me finish now?" Bruce's eyes betrayed his stony face. When he was met with silence he began his tale. "It all started when my parents died some years before..."

AN: Short chapter but I've finally got something accomplished!!!! I apologize for the lack of updating but I've been extremely busy with sports and stuffiss. So, hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up real soon before you all come and pummel me into the ground XD. See ya and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

1AN:Sorry I haven't updated in forever. School work's been swamping me and we just started our school play. Well, it's a musical: Pippin! Anyways, as to the confusion as to where Harry's been sorted, he's in Slytherin. Let me explain: Harry has indeed been sorted into Slytherin with Draco and will be staying there as I intended. The reason why Snape took points from Gryffindor is because…well…he's Snape. Need I say more? As to Snape being OOC: I wanted him to show a little humanity, sorry if I forgot a warning. However, that doesn't necessarily mean he will constantly be human; I like the man the way he was originally created. Okay, new chapter!

This chapter will be primarily set several years into the future. Harry defeated Voldemort during the five years he spent at Hogwarts. I won't bother explaining what happened to Sirius right here but it will be included in the fic. So, with that said…On with the chapter!!!

Wayne Manor was always an eerie sight to see no matter the time or season. Not even the brightest rays of sunshine could remove the sense of darkness that loomed over the mansion. That was probably one of the main reasons why Severus Snape actually _liked_ to visit during his summer holidays. Severus stopped at the iron gates of the manor and checked the wards he'd set up for it's occupants a few months ago. Once he made sure that everything was in order he opened the gates with an unlocking spell and began to walk up the path. He hated doing his monthly check as it was a bothersome affair. But what kind of man would he be if he left his squib lover unprotected when there were still around a dozen Death Eaters on the loose? Although, the last he heard of DE activity was a small raid in Metropolis, he didn't want to take any chances with his family-.

_Family? What the bloody hell am I thinking?_ Severus frowned in distaste at his thought process. He stopped walking, however, and raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He thought, _I have started calling the boy by his name. And I suppose actually wanting to play chess with Alfred qualifies as a domestic endeavor... _He sighed and rubbed his nose before resting his hands in his trouser pockets. Severus resumed his trek to the front doors of the manor again without thinking any more of his domestications.

The only thing he couldn't stand during his stay at the Wayne household was his daytime and nighttime activities. At that thought Snape mentally rolled his eyes. It was one thing to wear spandex (Severus' thought: _yummy_) and play vigilante in the wee hours of the morning. It was another thing to watch you lover, who your very much in love with, openly flirt with hundreds of women (major exaggeration) just for the sake of "reputation". No matter how much he loathed it Severus took it in stride and said not a word. He knew Bruce was smitten with him and he couldn't help but gloat every time he saw him grimace with disgust every time some pretty little thing attached itself to his arm. Oh yes, Severus took great pleasure in knowing that he was the only reason why Bruce flushed with arousal while he hosted dinner parties.

Fortunately, though he would never admit it, his hands were blissfully full keeping diligent over the Potter heir. Ever since Harry had captured Pettigrew after the Dark Lord's defeat Sirius Black made himself very much at home at the manor. Stopping for a moment Severus bent down to smell the rose bushes growing along side the path he was currently walking. He shuddered as he remembered that day; full of blood and fear and the smell of burning flesh. It seemed as if it were only yesterday:

_Potter and Diggory had been left alone in the maze for a long time and Severus was growing impatient. Had the Dark Lord been resurrected like Albus thought? Was Potter dead? What was taking so bloody long?_

_It was then that Professor Severus Snape's forearm flared with pain. He glanced up to see the headmaster looking at him intently before inclining his head ever so slightly in silent command. Not wanted to keep either master waiting Severus swept off the Quidditch pitch and into the Forbidden Forest to apparate to wherever his hated master dwelt. He quickly conjured an appropriate mask before joining the circle of followers that surrounding the resurrected Voldemort._

_"Ah, Severus, so nice of you to join us." Voldemort's grotesque appearance had a twisted smile to it but Severus wasn't fooled. "Crucio!"_

_Snape sank to his knees before curling into a ball at the agony bestowed on his body. His very cells felt as if they were being set a flame but he knew better than to cry out. It only made the sick bastard even more pleased with himself. 'Bloody sadist.' Snape thought as the curse was lifted from his body._

_That was when he went on his tangent. Severus struggled not to roll his eyes at the ever annoying gloating that the man- thing- decided to torture his servants with. It was during that time that Severus took in his surroundings._

_The graveyard was a typical cliche that only the Dark Lord would ever think to use as a place to meet. He could see Bruce now sniggering at the thought of "Death Eater" and "graveyard" put together. 'Get it?' He would say. 'Death? Graveyard?'_

_'Oh very funny, Bruce.' Severus mentally sighed and then shook himself. 'Your talking to yourself , you idiot! Find Potter and go!'_

_When he spotted Harry, Severus frowned at the bored look that stationed itself on the teen's face. 'Typical Potter, never taking anything seriously, and- wait...what's that in his pocket?' Before Snape could think any further Voldemort released his captive and before anyone could blink-_

_BANG!!!_

_Who knew a muggle firearm would defeat the wizarding world's biggest threat with the Boy-Who-Lived behind the trigger?_ Severus couldn't help but smirk at the thought. He took up his walk again towards the main doors again.

As a "I don't hate you anymore/ Peace offering/ Late Christmas present" Severus bought Harry a wizarding camera to "show his affection". At first he wanted to take the camera and beat the boy with it as he would take it with him everywhere like a damned tourist. However, when he discovered Bruce and Severus in bed with each other (naked) he decided to make better use his gift and try to capture embarrassing moments of the two together. Not that Severus really minded. Especially after Harry managed to take a rather naughty picture of Bruce in a provocative position in the shower just the other week.

Now, what was he thinking again? Oh yes! How much he loved that camera.

When Severus knocked on the door with the doorknocker he was quite surprised to see a disheveled butler standing on the other side cleaning his uniform of dust by hand. "Good evening Master Severus, Master Bruce is in the study going over some plans for the night. Would you care for some tea?" Alfred smiled a bit raggedly.

"Thank you, Alfred, though I dare say you look awful, old boy." Severus took off his cloak and handed it to Alfred, who tucked it over his arm.

"Ah, yes," the older man began to blush, "I'm afraid you caught me while I was cleaning the attic. Young Master Dick is arriving at the end of the week and I was having some of the old linens washed for him. The boy is a might picky when it comes to the coloring of his bed sheets. It's such a bother to have them special ordered so Master Dick insisted on keeping them in storage while he's away."

Alfred smiled fondly as they neared the large sitting room. Severus smiled himself now that he didn't have to worry about appearances. "If there's anything you need help with I can use a bit of magic to help you tidy up if you'd like."

The white-haired man just shook his head with a smile and knocked on the door of the study. "Come in, Alfred." Bruce's voice rang out from the other side. Alfred opened the door, walked in, and announced Severus' arrival. "Master Severus Snape is here Master Bruce." Alfred stepped out of the way so the ebony- haired man could step through.

"Severus," Bruce smiled and stood from his chair in front of the fireplace. "We weren't expecting you for another day or so. Did Albus dismiss you under threat?"

Snape sneered. "No, Bruce, I merely finished early."

Bruce nodded and walked over to Severus to engage him in a brief hug and kiss. He knew that Severus hated open displays of affection but he couldn't help it. He hadn't seen Snape for a few weeks. Of course, Severus always firecalled promptly between dinner and his "night job" at around the same time to let him know how his week had gone and whatever news he could provide him. Wrapping his arms around the slightly taller man's waist, feeling arms gently wrap around his frame as well, Bruce leaned in and stole a kiss before retreating. However, this time, Severus strengthened his hold on him, reluctant to let go. Looking up at the Potions Professor his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I believe indulging you would be appropriate. We haven't been together in a few weeks, Mr. Wayne." Severus kissed his brow and leaned his head against Bruce's cheek to cheek.

"Hm." Bruce sighed in contentment but gasped in shock when a bright light flashed in his eyes. The multimillionaire sighed and flung the nearest object, a book, across the room toward the drapes that he thought were unoccupied. A grumbling teenager emerged from his hiding place with camera in hand rubbing his head. "That's gonna bruise!" the unruly hair was even further mussed when a hand rubbed the skin underneath.

Bruce frowned. "That will teach you to eavesdrop on a private moment. Honestly, Harry, how many pictures are you going to take with that thing before you get bored. One would think you're trying to take over Colin Creevey's job as annoying photographer."

Harry pouted playfully. "Now, now Brucey, with the way you two act I'm lucky to even get opportunities like this. Besides...I'm bored out of my bleeding mind!" If he could, Harry would've stomped in a circle and crossed his arms. Damned inner child!

Snorting, Severus let go of Bruce, a little reluctantly, and took a seat in his favorite chair by the window closest to the fireplace. "Where's your dogfather? I thought he'd be chasing his tail by now. Oh wait, it's Flea-bath Friday, he'll be needing his yearly bath." Making fun of Black was still a fun past time with Severus. Mangy mutt (AN: Btw: I LOVE SIRIUS!!!!!! RAWR!!!!!). He glanced over at Harry with a slight sneer when he received and answering glare. He soon became wary when the brat smiled maniacally.

"You know Professor, I'm sure Bruce would absolutely _love_ to see that picture you insisted I give you a while back. Actually, I just might pop into my room and grab the extra copy-!"

"That _won't be necessary_, Mr. Potter." hissed Severus as he grabbed the boy's shirt sleeve and heaved him out of his seat to lead him outside the door. After closing the door Snape glared at the boy with all his might. "What are you playing at? He'd go absolutely loony if he found out I had that specific picture!"

"I'll make you a deal," Harry began with an innocent smiled. "You keep the canine jokes down to a minimum of twice a week and I'll destroy all copies except the original."

Snape mulled over his options before saying, "Five times a week."

"Three and I'll throw in two more pictures of Bruce wanking in any position you like." Ooh, he drove a hard bargain.

"Three and three and you've got yourself a deal."

"Done!"

They shook and walked back inside quite pleased with themselves. As the two entered the study Alfred was cleaning up their tea. Bruce was no where to be found. "Ah, Master Harry," said Alfred, "Master Bruce left for the office just before you walked in. He requests that you make your way down as soon as possible."

Harry frowned but made his way over the grandfather clock beside the bookcase and turned the dials to midnight, counterclockwise. The clock shifted aside to reveal an open space big enough for a grown man to fit with a pole running through the center of a gaping hole in the ground. "Coming Severus?" asked Harry as he stepped through to the entrance.

"I think not. I believe Alfred can show me the service entrance where I can walk down a stairway like a human being and not like a monkey." Severus said haughtily.

The teen shrugged with an amused smirk. "Toddles!" He crowed and slid down the pole with an "incoming!!!" The only occupants left in the room only rolled their eyes or chuckled in amusement at the childish notion. Alfred finished cleaning up before leading Severus down into the dark depths of the Batcave.

Death Eaters had been reported to have been seen lurking in Gotham within the past few weeks. Only the American Wizarding Community was concerned with the recent acclimation of crime in the dark city and were desperate for any type of help they could get. Luckily, even though Snake's identity was a complete mystery they still enlisted his help along with the Caped Crusader. Everyone knew Batman was used to dealing with the "paranormal" with all of the different kinds of developments in science within the past few years. Thanks to the two super heros Gotham City was becoming safer for the wizarding world.

"I've located the Lestranges yet still no word on Dolohov or McKellins." Snake said into his hidden speaker. The receiver crackled slightly when Batman gave his reply, "Good, send me their coordinates and keep looking for the others. They can't be too far from each other."

Snake stood from his position on top of the run down apartment building and sent off the coordinates to his partner. He then apparated from building to building to keep up his search for the fugitives. Five blocks and two fights later Harry was sprinting in and out of the shadows to keep up with his target. "Bats," He said as loudly into the reciever as he allowed himself, "I'm in pursuit of Rodolphus downtown Gotham. Any word of Bellatrix?" Normally Batman would've responded immediately after but this time his answered was delayed.

"Snake! Don't...need...Severus..."

Bad reception? That only happened at-

"-get Severus!"

And he heard no more...

AN: Cliffhangers are bitches aren't they? Okay, so sorry, again, about the lack of updates. School's been hectic and I've just found myself a butt load of time after play rehearsals. Hope you enjoyed the fic and I'm open to suggestions about the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

AN:Yeah, new chapter. It's been a while since I last updated and I was suddenly struck with inspiration. Thank you so much for the reviews as they've been a major encouragement. Now, on with the chapter.

Severus was going absolutely nuts waiting for Bruce and Harry to get back from their nightly venture in the city. He threw himself into his favorite chair by the fire and picked up his tea on the small table next to him. Taking a long pull from the steaming cup he sighed heavily as he put it back down. He was more worried than usual and he couldn't figure out why. He would never admit to it. Never! Severus Snape would never admit he was worried like some ordinary housewife. Bruce did this sort of thing every night and there was certainly no reason why he should worry about him. Potter especially!

That was when he started to pace again.

It was Bruce's fault really. Bruce was the one who wanted to gallivant in spandex every chance he got all because he had a strong sense of justice. _Let him get into trouble!_ Severus frowned at his own thought before turning to glare into the fire.

No, he would never wish that one anyone. He knew trouble, went through it regularly as a Death Eater, and he knew better than to purposely want someone to waltz into an unwanted situation. Severus sat back down in his chair and picked up his tea cup again but held it in midair. Glancing at the clock he scowled and then cast a _Tempus_ spell and frowned even deeper. _That's strange, _Severus thought, _they should've been back by now._ As he brought his tea to his lips a loud _Pop!_ resounded through the room.

Harry was still in Snake garb, his eyes wild, as his eyes searched through the room frantically before spotting him.

"Severus!" Harry strode to him, "Batman's in trouble! We were in pursuit of the Lestranges when I lost track of both of them! I was looking for them again when Bats contacted me! He sounded like he was in distress when he told me to come find you!"

Snape's eyes darkened as his eyelids lowered to slits. "Where is he?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' torso and looked up into his eyes determined. "He's at the docks. The reception's terrible down there. Bruce's transmissions were getting cut off. It'll be better if I apparate us there."

"Do it." With that they were gone.

SSBWDMHP SSBWDMHP SSBWDMHP SSBWDMHP SSBWDMHP SSBWDMHP

There were times that Batman could remember that he panicked and he could count them on a single hand. Once when he was originally afraid bats, once when Dick was being particularly childish in his training lessons, and once when Harry had Dragon Pox. Now he could count this one to be another time.

He was dangling helplessly over a good twenty feet of water by a levitation spell and had both a binding spell and a heavy weight charm placed on himself by Bellatrix Lestrange. Her husband had been waiting for the rest of his leftover Death Eater comrades with a bottle of firewhisky in his hand. Bruce was desperately trying to think of a way out of his situation but could find nothing off the top of hid head. _It's times like these I really, __**really**__ wish I wasn't a squib!_ He thought as he allowed his body to fall limp. He hated giving up but there was really nothing he could do but hope that his back up arrived.

"_Crucio!_"

Bruce tried desperately not to scream but couldn't help but express his agony. He writhed and screamed as he felt as if every cell in his body was on fire. _Severus! Please! Find me!_ Bruce thought as he was released from the curse.

"Awe, what's 'e matter Batsy? Can't take a wittle pain?" Bellatrix cackled and sent a slashing hex at his torso.

Batman's breathing was heavy but he made no sound as blood flowed freely from his wound. The crazed woman glared and sent a another four slashing hexes to his torso and then three to the back. The hero's eye merely twitched but still no sound came from his sealed lips.

"Come now Batman! A muggle like yourself should know that screaming makes a woman like me get a little...excited." Bellatrix cooed.

He chuckled darkly. "That makes you sadistic _and_ ugly."

Bellatrix screeched like a banshee. "You'll pay for that you filthy muggle!"

"What's this muggle you keep talking about? If I'd have known any better I'd say you were calling me a-"

"_Crucio!_"

He knew goading and taunting villains was a bad idea but he couldn't help it. Anything to keep her distracted from the movement that escaped her eye but caught his.

"You're lucky we're waiting for company or else you'd be at the bottom of the ruddy ocean by now." The madwoman sneered.

"Technically it's a doc-"

"Shut your mouth Bats or I'll shut it for you!" This time the threat came from the annoyed husband.

Batman glared at his foes and held his head up high. It wouldn't do to let Severus and Harry know he'd given up just yet. Then, the light turned on in his mind. "You said you're expecting company..."

"Just some friends of ours, Batty boy! If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your gob." Rodolphus speech was beginning to slur from the alcohol.

"Some more from the UK? Pretty soon you'll have me talking like you guys. Although, I'm not that adverse to keeping a British accent."

"_Crucio!_ Didn't we tell you to shut your gob? Merlin you're annoying!" Bellatrix growled before grabbing the bottle of firewhisky and taking a pull.

That was when several apparations signaled the other arrivals of their comrades. Batman quickly took a head count. About half a dozen death eaters and two of them he knew were very much on their side. "Well, well, well, the parties all here." Batman snarked and earned a slapping hex for his troubles.

"Silence filth!" A Death Eater hissed. He wasn't very well known since Bruce didn't know him by name.

"Now, Caeal, let's not be rash. Batman, a _pleasure_ to see you again." A familiar drawl came from his right.

"Lucius, if I knew you were going to be here I would've cleaned up. Tell me, how's Draco."

"Right here, Bats. Still flying around Gotham like a pansy?" Draco sneered.

Lucius threw his son a look that silenced him. "Bella, I trust you kept our guest entertained."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Stop the bloody pleasantries Lucius let's get on with it!"

Before anyone could do anything more one of the gathered men had fell to the ground along with the person to his right. The remaining Death Eaters turned to look behind them and saw nothing. Bellatrix snarled and fired off a hex at a nearby crate blasting it to smithereens. "We're being ambushed!" She yelled and ran for cover.

Batman suddenly felt a presents behind him. "Snake?"

"Quickly, what enchantments do they have on you?" A deep voice rumbled in his ear.

_Severus!_ "A heavy weight charm, a binding spell, and a levitation charm."

"The last one was quite obvious, Batman." Severus whispered. "As soon as you're released make for the barrels at 2 o'clock where I will give you some potions. Snake is playing guerilla warfare with Draco and Lucius."

"Muggle history, Severus? I'm impressed." Bruce was suddenly falling to the ground where he rolled and took off for his designated location.

"He's getting away, you fools!" Bellatrix screeched and began firing off whatever spells she could. Batman jumped and somersaulted over a few barrels of oil just as more curses were flung his way.

Severus suddenly appeared and dropped Harry's invisibility cloak to the side before handing Bruce some potions to ingest. Swallowing them in haste Bruce was about to jump back into action when Snape pulled his head back down behind their hiding place. "Relocate first. You need to get cleaned up before you pass out from blood loss. I do _not_ permit you to bleed to death before I get you in bed at least one more time." Severus growled.

Bruce smirked. "I love you too, sweetheart." He then quickly moved further into the maze of large carrier crates.

"_Sweetheart?! I'll give you sweetheart!_" Severus hissed as he picked up the cloak and followed Batman to beat him to a pulp, regardless of his bleeding state.

Meanwhile, Snaked had slipped his wand into it's holster to sprint to his next location. Apparation was too loud and would give out his location so he moved swiftly and deftly around the dock to locate the rest of the Death Eaters. Right. Left. Left. Jump onto a carrier. A bit more running and another jump. He loved this kind of stuff. He quickly jumped down into a shaded area and crept along until he saw an open area where two figures were conversing.

"Father said specifically to turn back if this kind of situation should arise. You know what could happen should we fail to kill the Bat and his lizard." Harry pouted. _A lizard! Snakes are much more sophisticated than a lizard!_

"I couldn't give a damn what your poof of a father said! Batman and Snake are gonna pay for putting the rest of us in Azkaban! I'm not afraid of some prats in tights!" The other man snarled and grabbed platinum blonde hair.

"For one," Harry threw his binding wire at the Death Eater's torso and ensnared him with his arms at his sides, "you should be afraid, mate. While Batman and I may be merciful, the dementors won't be. And secondly, don't you know not to touch a Malfoy's hair? A serious offense I can tell you. I couldn't get those boils off my arse for a week!"

"Served you right trying to muss up perfection. Just because your hair is atrocious doesn't mean the rest of us need to look like we just rolled out of bed."

"That's because I _do_ just roll out of bed."

"Even further proving my point."

"Well, I don't see why I should try to do anything with it. It'll never lie flat!"

"Did you try some of Severus' oil?"

"Are you mad? I like Severus but _really_-"

"Are you two _quite_ finished?"

Harry and Draco looked down at their captive and grinned. "Righto! Sorry about that. Don't mind us!" Snake hefted the man over his shoulder and made his way through the maze of large crates with Draco on his heels.

About an hour later the American Auror division rounded up the remaining Death Eaters to be taken to Azkaban Prison while Bruce, Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Harry returned to Wayne Manor for the night.

About a week later Harry was almost bouncing in anticipation of his sixteenth birthday. He wasn't looking forward to his NEWT's but he was looking forward to spending time with Draco all year.

He loved his best friends like his own family. Ron his overprotective and chess loving brother, Hermione his clever and book worshiping sister, and Draco...

What was Draco to him?

He had been thinking about that ever since his first kiss with Cho right before he left for the summer holidays. It was a tiny, insignificant, kiss on the cheek that should've made him swoon like a woman but...it didn't. Of course, it didn't help that the only reason why she gave him that kiss was because he saved Cedric.

_No one expected Harry to pull out the muggle semi-automatic gun from his back pocket and shoot the Dark Lord in the head. _

_Bang!!!_

_Silence ripped through the graveyard. Everyone was too shocked to do anything as they watched Voldemort fall lifelessly to the ground. Bellatrix was the first to move to her fallen lord and start weeping bitterly. That caused the others to apparate away before others could show up._

"_Bellatrix! We have to move!"_

"_**No! I won't leave him! I won't leave our lord to desecrate his body!**__"_

_Rodolphus thus grabbed her arm and dragged her bodily away from the scene. He turned to look at Harry dead in the eye and snarl, "This isn't over, Potter!" With that, they left with a __**Pop!**_

_Severus stood speechless and cautiously followed behind Harry as he approached the dead body. "Potter?"_

_Harry stood like a statue for a moment before raising the gun and took aim._

"_HARRY!"_

_BANG! BANG! BANGBANGBANG!!!_

_The Potions Professor stood stalk still and gaped in shock at the boy's moment lapse of sanity. Bloody barely flowed from the five additional rounds fired into the chest of the corpse. Snape sighed in relief and approached Harry from behind and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's over, Potter. It's done." Severus said gently and briefly looked over his shoulder to an ashen Cedric Diggory. Diggory merely nodded, more worried about Harry's mental state than anything else at the moment. He wasn't the one with the gun._

"_Harry?" Severus couldn't believe his own voice was that tentative._

_The young man dropped the gun and then began to sway. Severus deftly caught him and pulled him into his chest before kneeling and cradling the smaller body against his own. He rocked their bodies to and fro whispering, "It's finally over."_

Harry smiled as he thought of the tender moment that showed Severus' soft side. He knew it would be a while before another moment like that occurred so he made it sink into his memory for future reference.

After that, he remembered, Severus apparated him, Cedric, and the corpse back to the stadium temporarily built for the Tournament and sighed as the masses gasped in horror. He silently thanked whatever gods there were for getting them back safely.

So when Cho kissed him in thanks he felt nothing and gloriously...free. That soon developed into cold dread about a week later when he and Draco were hiding from Ron and Hermione after pushing the two together in an involuntary embrace that had them blushing from head to toe. As the two were catching their breath Harry noticed Draco as if seeing him for the first time. Flushed cheeks, silly grin, and grey eyes filled with laughter. Harry watched Draco's chest rise and fall with every breath he took. "Something wrong, Harry?" inquired Draco with a raised brow. The raven haired boy shook himself out of his thoughts and replied, "No, nothing at all."

Oh contraire.

Ever since then Harry carefully assessed his thoughts about his best friend and even compared him to his other year mates. Blaise Zabini was okay to look at and Nott was easy on the eyes but no one of significance could pop into his head. Ron was...no. Hermione...nuh uh. Seamus Finnigan was all right looking too but, again, nothing. He couldn't describe his other friends the way he could describe Draco. Draco was smart, funny, cunning, beautiful, sexy-

Harry shot up from his bed where he'd been laying for part of the morning. _Where did __**that**__ come from?_ He thought and ran a hand through his hair. Another shocking discovery he thought of was that he only thought of one girl. One, just one, female out of _all_ his class mates. _Quick! Think, Harry, think! Um...Lavender! Ew. Pans- ugh. Pavarti. Padma. Ginny. Luna. Nonononono! Nothing. They did nothing for him!_

But Draco. Even thinking of his name gave him a weird feeling in his stomach and it made him smile and think of a song he heard on the radio recently. "It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose..." He put his hands behind his head and sang softly. A knock at his door interrupted his musings. "It's open!" He called and started humming again.

"Happy birthday, old man!" Draco poked his head through the door with a big grin on his face. Harry laughed and watched as the blonde sauntered his way to his bed before crawling and flopping down on his back next to him. "When is everyone else arriving?"

"Not for another three hours. I'm bored as hell and Bruce told me not to leave my room until then. I'm going mad Draco!"

The blonde laughed and flipped onto his stomach. "Let's...I don't know. Let's play a game, yeah?"

Harry turned on his sighed. "What game shall we play then?"

"Birthday boy gets to choose!"

"You always do that!"

"What?"

"You always tell me to choose what to with some excuse! Like yesterday you told me to pick what we should have for dinner because I got more O's on our OWL's than you did!"

"And you should be proud! The only people to out score me are you and Puff Ball!"

"Hermione's a given, Dray."

"At least I beat Weasel." Draco said with satisfaction.

Harry looked him in the eye. "Draco, dearest, Seamus beat Ron."

"What does Finnigan have to do with anything?"

"Seamus doesn't have enough time between buggering Dean and...well buggering Dean to do any homework. Ron always gets caught cheating off Hermione. McGonagall keeps telling him that she's been spelling his work."

Draco remained silent and huffed before crossing his arms. "Doesn't matter, I'm third in the class." He grumbled and pouted.

"Hey!" Harry poked Draco in the side and watched him squirm. "Let's jump on the bed!"

"What are you? Five?"

"I act my shoe size, not my age."

The blonde cocked and eyebrow.

"A contradiction to a muggle saying to 'act your age and not your shoe size'.

"Right. So, jumping on the bed?"

Harry smirked and arched his legs and pushing off into a standing position, wobbling a little bit because of the softness of the mattress. His companion merely rolled his eyes and got up to start jumping on the bed.

So for the next two hours the two jumped on the bed, had a pillow fight, a water fight, dropped water balloons off of the balcony on Sirius' head, and sang as loud as they could with the radio. They were interrupted by Alfred alerting them that they had an hour to get ready for the party. That, of course, sent Draco into a panic. He rushed out of the room saying, "Nooooo! I need time for my hair!" Harry calmly walked into his bathroom and got ready for his party.

Bruce Wayne made sure all of his guests were entertained before harry made his appearance for the night. Everyone was dressed in semiformal attire, so, therefore, Bruce wore a shirt and tie. Severus, however, decided to do a bit of teasing and wore firm fitting black slacks and a black, button down shirt with the first two buttons left open. He looked for Dick and spotted him conversing with Sirius and Remus Lupin, Hogwart's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher of three years. Who would've thought that the werewolf would be the one to break the curse? He watched as Lucius Malfoy approached Dick and tapped him on the shoulder before engaging him in conversation. Bruce smiled at the small blush that formed on his friend's cheeks. Now that everyone was present and accounted for they just needed the main event and his hip attachment.

_Speak of the devil._ Bruce thought as Harry and Draco walked through the door to party room. "Happy birthday, Harry!" everyone cheered and clapped, making Harry blush and smile. He immediately spotted Ron and Hermione within the crowd and dragged Draco with him by the wrist; not that he minded.

"Thanks for coming guys!" The birthday boy hugged them both and immediately began talking about their day. By the end of their conversation they were all laughing hysterically.

"And then-and then- ha ha ha! And then Sirius looks up and says, 'You better stop droppin' those water balloons or, I swear Harry, I'll turn into a dog and bite your ankles!" they burst into laughter but three out of four of them spotted the two figures behind Harry's back. "So, then, Severus says-"

"Harry Potter, if you say another word I'll make due on my threat!"

Harry turned around and laughed at his godfather, "Hi, Sirius, didn't see you there!"

Remus was chuckling behind his hand as Sirius huffed and ruffled Harry's hair. "It's time for cake, kiddo. Bruce wants to you to unwrap your presents soon. But what _I_ think is-"

"Not important at the moment, love." Remus shook his head and grabbed his arm, steering him away towards the gathered crowd.

It wasn't until later that night Harry was able to collapse on his bed with a contented sigh. Draco soon followed him after and snuggled up to his side to fall asleep. _Maybe,_ Harry thought, _just maybe..._ He wrapped his arms around Draco and breathed deeply, taking in his scent.

_...I wouldn't mind thinking of Draco like that..._

"It starts in my soul and I lose all control..."

Draco sighed in his sleep where Harry followed soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Another chapter down another to go. Remember people, the more you review the more I write! Not much to say so: on with the chapter!

"Bruce! Hurry up or I'll be late!" Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter exclaimed as he rushed to platform 9 3/4. "If I miss the train it'll be you'll have to explain to Draco why his 'human pillow' wasn't there for his trip back to school."

Bruce Wayne sighed as his charge rushed himself and his trolley through the gateway to the secret platform. He glanced to his side when he hard his friend chuckled. "As eager as ever, I see. Have you finally been able to convince Dumbledore to allow Harry to assist your classes this year, Master Bruce?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Because Harry wants his mastery in Defense he needs to learn various forms of the subject. It helps that the course is no longer mandatory ever since Voldemort's downfall." Bruce inwardly smiled to himself. Finally, a chance for Harry to legitimately show off his skills.

"Understood sir. Masters Sirius and Remus will be visiting every weekend and Master Dick plans to make an appearance at the end of the month. Everything has been arranged as per your request."

"Thank you, Alfred. Well, we'd better help Harry find Draco and get on the train before he gets in trouble." Bruce smirked and headed for the platform.

Meanwhile, Harry had been chatting with Ron and Hermione as Draco had yet to make his presence known. He was beginning to worry. _Draco's never late._ He thought to himself. Harry managed to keep up conversation with his other two best friends and at the same time scanning the crowd for a glimpse of platinum blonde hair. "Harry!" Hermione shouted and waved a hand in front of his face. Apparently, he wasn't conversing as well as he'd hoped.

"Sorry, Mione." Harry smiled sheepishly.

She smiled in return and giggled. "That's quite all right, Harry. After all, we wouldn't want to lose sight of our adorable blonde, now would we?"

Harry hummed distractedly as he spotted said blonde making his way towards them. "Draco!" He called out. The youngest Malfoy seemed to hear him and smirked at him before quickly making his way towards them...only to walk right past them and to a group of Slytherins. A sharp stinging pain went through Harry's chest at his best friend's blatant show of ignoring him. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances before taking up a position on either side of him. "Come on, mate, let's find a compartment before they're all taken." Ron said and glared at Draco as the group passed them.

Harry nodded and took a calming breath. He knew this would happen some day. _Just not like this or this soon._ He thought as he put on an expressionless mask. _Never mind him then. This will only give you a better opportunity to study train even harder this year._

As the trio walked onto the train Bruce frowned at the previous display. Draco had been acting strange lately ever since Harry's party had ended. He mentally sighed. It looked like a year full of drama ahead. As he said goodbye to the three friends he leaned over towards the window of the compartment to whisper into Harry's ear, "You know where mine and Severus' offices and rooms are. Don't hesitate to come to us for anything." Before the train could start to pull away he discreetly placed a kiss on Harry's cheek before giving him a reassuring smile and getting a tiny one in return. With that, he turned and walked away to get ready for the new school year.

On the train, Harry had passed up the several attempts to cheer him up by Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna. He had opted to sit with the Gryffindors and Luna instead of the Slytherins for obvious reasons. Sighing for the umpteenth time Harry decided to take out his MP3 player and listen to music to pass the time. He had begged, pleaded, and made puppy og eyes until Bruce allowed him to magically alter the device so he could listen to it at Hogwarts without having to worry about magic interference. The first song began to play and he snorted in amusement at the artist. _It just had to be Dashboard Confessional, didn't it? Oh well, at least it's perfect sulking music._ Harry mused to himself. About ten minutes later all conversation stopped when they heard faint singing become louder and louder from Harry's hunched form.

_So long sweet summer,  
I stumbled upon you and gratefully basked in your rays.  
So long sweet slumber.  
I fell into you now you're gracefully falling away._

Harry leaned against the window and looked out at the passing scenery. He could tell just by looking outside that they were an hour away from Hogwarts._  
_

_Hey thanks, thanks for that summer.  
It is cold where your going  
I hope that your heart is always warm.  
I gave you the best, I gave you the best that I had.You passed on the letters  
and passed on the best that I had._

He thought back to when he and Draco horsed around before they had to go back to school. When he looked closely Draco had been acting differently around him the day after his birthday ended. He was guarded and wary all the time. Even Severus was more open to him than Draco was. However, soon after the blonde had gone back to his normal self.

_So long sweet summer,  
I stumbled upon you and gratefully basked in your rays.  
So long sweet slumber.  
I fell into you now you're gracefully falling away._

Had he really become so dependent on Draco? Was it so hard not to have the blonde by his side even though he had other great friends surrounding him?__

I hate the winter in Lexington  
I hate the winter in Lexington  
Lexington,Lexington,Lexington

Harry sighed and noticed in the reflection of the window that everyone had been staring. Hermione and Ginny had been crying. "Oh Harry," Hermione sniffled, "that was so beautiful. I didn't know you liked Chris Carrabba."

"He's got some good music. I've liked American rock bands ever since I was old enough to listen to a CD player without breaking it." He chuckled and turned down the volume on his MP3.

Ron's faced scrunched up in a confused expression, "CD? What's a CD player?"

So, for the remainder of the trip the group discussed different means of muggle music devices. When they approached the Hogsmeade the party had changed and made their way to the carriages and up to the castle for the opening feast. During the feast, Harry had tried to get Draco's attention without making a fool of himself but the blonde was relentless in avoiding him. Fed up with his fruitless attempts, as soon as the sorting was over and the feast was well under way Harry stood up abruptly and made his way out of the Great Hall. Bruce shot Severus a concerned glance before nodding and heading out through the staff doors in search of his sidekick. Fortunately, he knew exactly where he was going. Severus watched his family leave with a scowl before turning his attention to his godson. He was the only one to noticed the pain that passed through Draco's eyes before going completely blank.

Harry had been sitting on the ledge of the Astronomy tower for about fifteen minutes when he sensed someone approaching him. "I thought he cared about me, Bruce." Harry's voice was thick and guttural with emotion. Bruce never worried about Harry's obsession with heights. _"They're calming, soothing."_ Harry had said when he turned nine. _"Everything seems so small when you're up high, you know? It's like all your problems and worries are so small. Like an ant. Yeah, just a colony of tiny ants. You know they're there but then you almost forget that they are."_ Places like that were almost like Harry's happy place.

"I'm sure he still does." Bruce wanted to say but he wasn't sure. "I don't know, Harry. I do know that you have to fight for what you want because if he sees that you've given up then he may not think you're worth his time. I don't mean for that to sound harsh but that's the reality of it." He chuckled to himself.

"How do you think I've been able to stay with Severus all these years?"

Harry's lips quirked and his eyes sparkled but only for an instant. Just as quickly as the laughter came, it went. "It's just so hard Bruce. He was my first friend, my best friend, and recently..."

Bruce frowned in confusion. He had a sneaking suspicion. "Recently...what, Harry?"

Harry looked pensive for a moment before he sighed. "Recently, I've started the think of Draco as more than a friend. Lately, I can't help but notice him. I mean, _really_ notice him, you know? Like, his hair is perfect when it's not slicked back with gel and his eyes! Oh Bruce! His eyes are liquid mercury and when he laughs they crinkled in the corners only just slightly. It's the little things I've begun to notice and they just make him even more...beautiful."

Bruce's eyes softened and he settled himself beside Harry and wrapped an arm around him. He smiled gently as Harry rested his head on his shoulder for comfort. The stars sparkled and lit up the clear sky as the two allowed themselves to be wrapped in silence with naught but the whisper of a gentle breeze.

That was how Severus found them after the feast was over. In a father-son moment enjoying the silence together. "Bruce? Harry?" Severus called gently. The two looked over their shoulders to the man in acknowledgment before climbing down from their perch. "I apologize for disturbing you but it is passed curfew and Harry was absent from my welcoming lecture in the common room."

Harry had the decency to look abashed but Severus immediately waved off his apology. "Don't let it happen again. Next time it will be a week of detention scrubbing cauldrons. I'll escort Mr. Potter down to the Slytherin dorms, Professor Wayne. Good night." Severus said curtly and headed down towards the dungeons.

"Thanks and good night, Bruce." Harry gave him one more hug before running off to catch up with his head of house.

As soon as he caught up with Severus he stayed a few steps behind the Potions Master. It wouldn't do to be caught in a friendly position with the dour professor. However, to Harry's surprise, Snape was having none of that. "Would you mind stepping into my office for a moment, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked quietly. Without waiting for an answer he strode into his office, leaving the door open for Harry. The young man entered and closed the door softly behind him.

"Harry," the young man started at the use of his first name, "I know I'm not the most approachable man nor am I a kind man. There are things in life I regret and things that I would never trade for all the treasures in Gringotts."

Harry felt a little awkward having Severus talk about his feelings but this was a moment he would never forget. He suddenly remembered that night in the graveyard.

"I've noticed," Severus continued, "that you and the young Mr. Malfoy haven't been speaking to each other."

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding, sir-"

Severus held up a hand for silence. "In my office, and private chambers for that matter, you may still address me as Severus. Back to the matter at hand. Harry, I know I'm not the easiest man to approach but if you should ever need to talk to someone and Bruce isn't here-"

"I know. Thank you, Severus. May I go back to the dormitory now? I'm tired and would like some sleep before my classes tomorrow." Harry smiled slightly.

He nodded. "Off you go then. Good night Mr. Potter."

A month into school Harry had drastically improved his work ethic, eventually surpassing Hermione in her studies. His professors would've been highly impressed if they didn't notice their student's lack of social activities outside of class. Even in class Harry had sat quietly and only spoke when addressed by his teacher. Bruce had been frustrated about the entire situation and would've said something if his lover had refrained him from doing so. "He needs to realize that he needs to speak to someone about this on his own. Give him time. Now, stop pacing holes in my floor before I bind you to a chair!"

Bruce merely grinned, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

For the next several hours Bruce had been tied and gagged to a wooden chair...while Severus brewed potions for Madame Pomfrey. Oh yes, the silence was quite nice.

Over the next couple of weeks Harry had taken Bruce's advice and had persisted in trying to get Draco to talk to him again. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the blonde to given him the time of day. And don't think he didn't do that either. Draco just ignored him like he usually did. It was in the Gryffindor common room, lying down on the couch with his head on Hermione's lap and his legs propped over Ron's when he got inspiration of another kind. Dean and Seamus had been arguing as to what they were going to dress as for the first Halloween Ball when Hermione had finally lost her patience with them.

"Why don't you both dress in drag and be done with it?!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

The common room went quiet for a moment before resuming activity again. The quarreling couple had looked at each other and then to Hermione before laughing. "Sorry to burst your bubble Mione," Seamus said in between guffaws, "but we did that last year for something entirely different."

"Whatever it was we don't want to know." Ron scowled trying to hide his blush.

Harry, however, had sat up in rapt attention. "Wait! I was wondering, do either of you have an idea as to how I can impress someone at the ball?"

Dean smirked, "It wouldn't happen to be tall, blonde, and handsome would it?"

Harry blushed but ignored his question. "Can you help me or not?"

"Harry, mate," Seamus winked, "we've been hoping to take on this project for a while."

The green-eyed man raised his eyebrows and shook his head. _Why am I not surprised?_ He thought to himself then mentally shrugged. At least he'd have a costume. He suddenly smirked.

"What do you guys know about muggle authority uniforms?"

An hour had gone by and Draco was bored out of hi mind. The festivities had been well under way and there was no sight of Harry anywhere. He knew he'd been a right bastard to his best friend ever since the summer holidays but he couldn't let his friend know how he felt about him. For all he knew Harry was straight and rather than being humiliated he pushed Harry the only way he could without hurting him too much. _It would've killed him if I started treating him lower than dirt. This way I can keep an eye on him without him knowing and still be able to watch him from afar. Oh gods, how I miss him._ Draco sipped his punch miserably and tried to pay attention to whatever Nott was saying. That was until he noticed a change in the air. People began whispering, then wolf whistling, and then cat calling. Draco frowned and looked at the people seated at his table. They were all staring at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"What're you all staring at?" He demanded.

"Draco," Zabini had been trying not to drool, "it's Potter and the Gryffindors."

Malfoy mentally patted himself on the back for resisting to look towards Harry's general area. Then he mentally gave himself props for seeming to not care. "What about him?"

If it weren't for the fact that Blaise knew of Draco's obsession with the Potter heir Draco would've ignored his next comment, "I highly suggest you either make your move or completely forget about Potter, though that's highly unlikely in the state he's in now."

"What are you blathering on about, Blaise?" _Don't look. Don't look. No! I'm looking!_

"The entire population of single men and women will be after his arse real soon if you don't claim that." Blaise licked his lips, a hungry look in his eye.

Unable to resist the urge to look Draco's eyes fell on Harry and immediately felt his mouth and throat go dry. _Oh gods! Did he have to dress like that? Why me?_ The blonde cursed whatever deities he could think of as he felt his trousers begin to tighten uncomfortably. _I just had to be a dragon tamer this year, didn't I? Damn these leather pants!_

Harry had sauntered over to a group of his friends from Ravenclaw and felt numerous eyes on his form. Smirking, he thanked Dean and Seamus before hand for his outfit. The ridiculously tight, leather, short shorts were strangely comfortable and he thought he looked delicious when he stood in front of his mirror. The silver badge on the left breast pocket of his black dress shirt gleamed along with his spelled chest. He didn't find chest hair too attractive so he opted for a hair removal spell. He took Hermione's advice and used lotion on his chest to make himself glisten just a bit. _Here is where I get banners to wave and say, 'Harry Potter! The flaming homo!' in bright colors and sequins._ He giggled to himself and bent over to tie his black Timberland boots. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at Draco and caught the blonde staring with a lust-filled gleam to his eyes. _And Bingo was his name-o!_

"Harry?"

Smirking, Harry whirled around and played with his officer's hat and watched as Colin Creevey followed his movements. His obsessed fan dressed up like a muggle newspaper editor and carried his camera with him around his neck. "Hullo, Colin," Harry eyed his prey before playing with the handcuffs hooked around his belt loop, "having fun so far? You did a bang up job with the decoration committee. The DJ's not that bad either."

"W-well, i-it helped t-that P-Professor Dumbledore was s-so accommodating. Um, I was wondering-"

"Would you like to dance Colin? Maybe, if you're good, you can take pictures later." Harry winked and grabbed the stammering boy's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. If he wanted Draco to get jealous he would have to just go with the flow and try to look like he was having a good time. Before long, he didn't really have to act.

Draco sat and tried not to openly seethe in fury as he watched Harry dance with several people. He even allowed that Creevey vouyer to take pictures of his Harry! _His Harry_! "Malfoy, you all right?" Nott asked a bit nervously.

"Fine." Draco hissed and nearly threw his fork down onto the table. _That's it!_ Draco fumed as he saw Harry sandwich himself between Finnigan and Thomas. He'd had enough and got up and stalked towards the three dancing men. Theodore Nott swallowed nervously as he looked at Draco's fork that had been bent so much that the spokes had touched the actual handle.

Harry had been enjoying himself immensely with Dean and Seamus when he was unceremoniously yanked from in between them. "Oi!" He exclaimed in annoyance but cut off whatever scathing remark he had when he looked into the eyes of an infuriated Draco Malfoy.

He smiled sweetly. "Draco, how nice of you to drop in. Care for a dance?"

"_No, you git!_" Draco hissed angrily as he dragged Harry out of the Great Hall and into a hidden alcove. He hastily put up a silencing charm before he rounded on his friend. "What are you playing at?!"

Harry glared and crossed his arms. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Potter!"

"What do _you_ care, _Malfoy_? You haven't so much as looked at me since the beginning of the year and now you're suddenly breathing down my neck!"

"Don't Harry." Draco said, his voice hardened.

"Don't, what, Malfoy?"

"Stop with the Malfoy shit!"

"I'll stop when you give me a good reason." Harry hissed.

Draco grabbed at his hair in frustration and sat down on the stone bench with his head in his hands. _Why is this so difficult?_

"Draco?"

Harry stepped up to Draco before kneeling before him and lifting his chin.

The Malfoy heir had sighed and allowed himself to adorn a look of despair. "It's complicated, Harry."

"Then make me understand. It can't be that bad. I've missed you terribly, you know, and I'll do anything to get my best friend back."

Draco hung his head again. "Even if your friend is disgusting?"

"Disgusting? Draco, what are you going on about? You're not disgusting."

"Yes I am," he looked Harry in the eye, "Harry...I'm...I'm gay."

Harry was taken aback by the sudden admission and couldn't think of anything to say. Taking the silence as rejection Draco shuddered and took in a deep breath to steady himself. _Might as well tell him._ "I'm gay Harry and...I'm in love with you. Deeply, irreversibly, and madly in love with you."

He couldn't breath. Draco loved him? _He loves me? Draco loves me? Draco loves me!_ He looked up to tell his friend just how he felt about his proclamation when he realized that he was suddenly alone. Footsteps echoed throughout the corridor and Harry immediately rushed to his feet and sprinted after his friend.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Now he'll never speak to you again! I might as well go down to the kitchen and get fat by eating my weight in ice cream and desserts. Goodbye gorgeous figure!_ Draco had reached the Slytherin dormitory and went ignored the greetings of his house mates in favor of taking off his costume.

A moment after the dorm room door close Harry rushed in, breathless, and asked, "Draco?" Several people pointed towards Draco's room and received a quick thanks for their troubles. Harry then rushed off to the Prefect's quarters in search of the blonde.

Draco had just gotten his pajama bottoms on when his door burst open to reveal a heavily breathing Harry. "You gasp left...wheeze...before I could...gulp...say anything." Harry closed the door and collapsed against it, leaning against it for support.

The other occupant merely raised a brow and placed his hands on his popped hips in a stance that purely screamed, "I'm waiting!"

"Okay," Harry began, "if I were to say that I thought you're disgusting would totally be hypocritical of me as my adopted father has a very male lover. Not to mention that both of my godfathers are gay as well as two of my friends. Don't get me started on my outfit which was put together for the sole purpose of seducing you, by the way. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is...I love you too, Draco."

There was a long pause before Draco and Harry simultaneously crossed the room and stopped just short of each other. The taller of the two smirked and then chuckled. "I made an arse out of myself earlier, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but all's forgiven. However, if you ever ignore me like that again I'll have to kill you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "God forbid I ever stop giving you the attention you crave."

"See? Now, you're getting the picture."

"Shut up so I can kiss you."

Harry stopped talking immediately and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. He grinned. "Well, then, hop to it then."

Draco chuckled and encircled Harry's waist with his arms before pressing his lips against Harry's. Fireworks were flashing outside of the castle and behind their closed eyes. Warms lips and hot tongues were frantic against each other in a battle of dominance when everything stopped. Both participants breathless Harry was the first to speak. "Let's take things slow. There's no need to rush anything anymore. We've got our entire lives ahead of us."

Draco smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from his face. "That sound very nice but I think right now I'd like to worry about making you breathless again."

So that's what he did.

AN: Woooo! I'm done with the chapter and my wrists are on fire! Next chapter there will be 

much citrus so stay tuned. Remember: the more you review the more I write.

P.S. I was thinking of doing a Snarry in the form of a parody for My Fair Lady. Snape would portray, you guessed it, Henry Higgins and Harry as the oh so sweet Eliza Doolittle. Let me know what you think!


End file.
